Things Change
by Mutt13
Summary: Why I left I'll never know, What I do know is that things change.I left South Park for my old birthplace to find that it had changed, when I returned to SP I found that it too was changing.FINISHED YAY!
1. Leaving South Park? Was I Mad?

**Things Change**

Nothing in life ever stays the same; the only constant in our universe is that everything will eventually change. There is nothing you or I can do about it, as time marches on it changes everything in its path. Sometimes the change is good, sometimes it's bad, sometimes it doesn't really matter to us but no matter what it happens.

It only seemed like yesterday that I, Jacob "Mutt" Duncan, just moved to South Park and started the fourth grade and met all my friends. That was almost 10 years ago; I'm was 19yrs old and just graduated from South Park High along with the rest of our senior class. Every child yearns for the very last day of school but I tell you when it finally gets here it is a lot tougher then you'd expected. Sure it means that you now have the opportunity to make your own decisions without needing your parent's permission but it also means some major changes. For one there's always the chance that you'll never see your life long childhood friends ever again. There's nothing quite rougher in life then having to say "good-bye" to those closest to you.

Ok so maybe I didn't know my friends all my life, in fact I had only met them in 4th grade. Yet they were some of the closest comrades I ever had, I was especially close with Kenny McCormick. Despite a very rocky start, we became very best friends we were more like brothers.

However, I didn't think about Kenny or my other buddies when I made my decision to leave South Park.

I was too caught up in wanting to return to my past. Something deep inside me was yearning for my old hometown Easton, Pennsylvania. I was missing it after all these years; I was missing my old apartment, my old hang outs, and my old friends. So I decided I would go and meet up with them and set up my future there. I didn't think that my presence would have made so much of a difference in the lives of my South Park buddies but I didn't worry about it. To this day I regret every minute.

That day the last time I would see my friends the way I remembered them. We were at Denver Airport and I was waiting for my plane to fly me Philly. My buddies were pleading me to stay but I didn't listen, so much for my undying loyalty.

"You sure you want to leave South Park?" Kenny asked me, he sounded very disappointed.

"Yes…I need to leave…we all must move on sometime right?" I asked him.

"Well yeah but what about our plans during elementary school and the first two years of high school? We were supposed to go to college together and be roomies in either the dorm or our own apartment…" Kenny asked again.

"And I was going to be the annoying neighbor!" John joked trying to make light of a serious situation.

"Sorry…things change…." Was my only response

"But why are you leaving? I thought you were happy here in South Park." Kyle asked

"Yeah Mutt this is the most fucked up idea I have ever heard." Ivy added

"I was happy but I miss my old hometown, I want to see it again, I want to be there again, I want to see my friends." I replied

"We're your friends!" Stan exclaimed

"Yeah what about us??" Wendy asked

"I mean my other friends…" I responded, how cold was that?

"So... you're just... leaving us?" Cartman looked as if he didn't even understand. Even fat ass was upset at my departure, deep down he cares about his friends even if he rarely showed it.

"Yeah, he's going back up to Pennsylvania. And we'll never see him again." John said, looking at the ground. He had run out of optimism.

"Yes I am moving on…" I responded

"FINE! Let him leave and be with his "other" friends!" Kyle responded angrily.

"KYLE," John looked Kyle straight in the eyes. Not much pissed John off, but when he was pissed, he was set off like a bomb, "I may not like what Mutt's doing, hell, I think it's a load of Class-A capital bullshit... but we have to respect his decision, damn you."

"WHAT?! If he wants to leave let him! Apparently we're not good enough for him! His crappy home in Pennsylvania is better!" Kyle responded as he stamped off.

"Kyle, please!" Ivy pleaded as she ran after him

"Yeah, well... screw you Kyle!" John spat. John, never good with insults, crossed his arms and was silent now.

And that was when my plane landed and its arrival was announced.

"That's my plane…I have to go now." I replied

"Bye Mutt. We'll all miss you." John waved weakly.

"Yeah... take care..." Stan looked sad as well.

Kenny waved, but was clearly speechless. If one looked close enough, you could almost see him holding back tears.

Cartman just waved like it was no big deal, "Have fun, gaywad."

"I hope you find what you're looking for..." Stan added

"Good-bye." Was all I ever responded as I went down the hall and on to my plane.

If only I had known then what I know now that that would be the last time I would see my friends as they were, for things change and the next time I'd see them they would be completely different or even worst they wouldn't be there at all.

(So what does Mutt find in his old hometown find out in Chap 2? Please Review thank you )

**Disclaimed: I do not own South Park if I did I'd be hella rich.**

**Mutt was created by me**

**John created by JVM-150**

**Ivy created by Cartooncutie16**


	2. The Past Has Moved On

When I finally did arrive back Easton, Pa I was so excited, it felt as if a missing part of me was reunited. Easton's not the biggest city nor is it the fanciest or most popular one out there but I always had an appreciation for my hometown. When I first arrived couldn't wait to see all my past again, but again things change and as I would find out my past, like me, had moved on.

One of the first places I decided to check on was my old apartment, when living there I couldn't wait to leave. It was a small, third floor apartment with no yard and so I wanted something with more space and less stairs. I got what I wanted when I moved to South Park and suddenly I wanted to see it again. Maybe it was a very bad idea, through the years the building was home to a few other people after me and my family left but one day the landlord was in financial ruin and had given it up to be sold. No body would buy it and it was decaying away until eventually it was sold only to be razed and turned into a parking lot, tis the fate of many buildings that are unsellable.

When I came upon the site and was given the details by a local I was devastated and pretty heartbroken. The home I first set into when I was born, my old memories, and my old room was gone forever and reduced to a parking lot. Hesitantly I moved on to see the rest of my city, which wasn't the same when I first left.

The downtown area had changed much all the stores that I had remember were gone other stores filled their spots but they weren't the ones from my childhood. Half the buildings were empty no one would buy them, the only place that seemed to remain was the Crayola Factory, Easton's only true tourists revenue.

One of the churches I used to go to was closed due to financial problems of the dioceses and along with the church my old school was also closed due to the same reasons. It was more depressing wherever I went. It was even worst when I tried to find my old friends. I searched for em and found only three that were still even in the area. The three had told me that many of my other classmates had moved one , a few of them were in the service, a few others were either in gangs or in prison, a few had died during the years and still many had moved away and their where abouts were unknown. The more I continued trying to find my past the more I grew depressed, everything I had grown up with was gone.

And alas I took a stop to an old friend who would never leave Easton ever; her physical home was now Easton Cemetery, my old childhood girlfriend, June Bennett who had died in a car accident 2 yrs before I moved. I stood by her gravesite reminded of how heartbroken I was when I first found out that she died. It was many years ago but the pain was still as agonizing as ever, it was so much so that tears were streaming out of eyes as I stood over her tomb. When she was alive we were very close and even as kids we were a "couple", puppy love.

I was so loyal to her; I think that was another reason why I liked my nickname "Mutt" the dog has always been the symbol of unconditional devotion. But there is a price to pay for this virtue as I found out many times, I was loyal even to trouble makers and got into their messes but the ultimate price was when June died my loyalty never waivered. In fact I had never found another girlfriend nor did I go searching for one, Kenny had tried as many times as he could to find a girl for me but I just wasn't interested and to this day I remain without a girlfriend.

I just stood over the grave, talking to her as we all do hoping that the dead could some how hear our words.

"Hey June, I came to visit you…after so many years. I moved to Colorado but I never stopped thinking about you, no matter how many times Kenny tried to find me a girlfriend." I sighed; the only response I got was a gentle breeze that rattled the leaves of a tree that was planted near June's grave.

"I came back to see what had become of Easton but it seems that my hometown has moved on, as well as it should have. My apartments gone, the old downtown is beyond recognition, our school is closed and our friends have grown up and left to live their lives. And of course you aren't here to greet me either. " I added to my sorrow. Being at the cemetery reminded me of how lucky I was to have found my best friend Kenny back in South Park. He had this gift of immortality, a power greater then death he died countless times and no matter how many times or how he died he always came back as if nothing had happened. With most other humans when they died they never come back they forever stay dead.

I stood for a moment when I was sure that the breeze was turning into a whisper. I heard "Time for you to move on"

I quickly glanced around for the source. But there was no one else there except for the deceased. "Hello…?" I asked

The whispering voice faintly responded "I'm over here…on my gravestone"

That's when I felt myself go cold and chills running down my back. As a turned back to face my departed friend's stone there was an apparition, a faint, almost transparent silhouette as if I were looking at smoke. That is if smoke had a face, even though it was faint I could make out the face. I just stood there speechless; staring at what I couldn't believe what was there.

It took me about 20 seconds to some what come to. "No way….J-June?" I asked in disbelief.

The ghost shook her head yes. "It is me…Mutt…Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah but….you're dead….how can you be talking to me? Or are you just part of my mind ???" I asked still stunned. "Dude this is like Forrest Gump!"

June's ghost softly responded "I'm real you have a connection…w.."

Not realizing I had interrupted her I just responded "I know had and still have a strong bond but I've visited your grave every chance I got when I lived in Easton. You never appeared then…"

"You didn't let me finish, you have a connection with a rare very strong power source. He must have given you the gift to connect with my spirit, not just anyone is trusted with the ability to truly speak with their dead. He must really care about you and really trusted you at that." She responded

"A very strong power source?" I asked confused

"Yes he has the ability to defeat death." The ghost replied

I thought about it for a quick moment, my eyes widen as I realized who she was talking about. "Kenny??!" I asked her

"Mmm-hmm, he is a rare immortal semi deity there are a small number of others but none quite as powerful. He can even choose on his own when he'll come back after he dies." She responded

"Wait….how do you even know Kenny? He doesn't live here." I asked very confused

"I've met him in the spirit world; he's been keeping me updated about you. Seems he treasured you more then anyone else in the world except his own family. I see you're as loyal as you ever were." June replied with a soft smile

"He's spoken with you?" I asked astonished

"Yes…you and he were great friends; in fact you made many friends back in South Park…why did you leave them?" She asked with a rather saddened tone.

"I…I…I was looking for…" She interrupted me

"You were looking for your past, the past has moved on now and so must you. "

I looked down at the ground with a sigh, knowing she was right. "I guess I was looking for a part of me that I felt was missing…I just had to see it again but it's no longer here, it's gone forever."

"Mutt…just because you don't see the past doesn't mean it's gone. Your old hometown, your old hang outs, your old friends, me we're all part of your memories we're still part of you and so the past does still exist in some form. Whenever you think about it it's as if it were alive again just like whenever you think of me. You can still move on and keep your past by not forgetting it. However things change Mutt, time has moved on and so must you. If you want my advice I suggest you go back to South Park before it's too late and it changes too much too, Easton maybe your old birthplace and it will always be a part of you but South Park is your home. I can't be with you anymore but your friends back in Colorado are still around and they wish for you to be a part of their future." The spirit told me

I was thinking for a few silent minutes and wanted to cry. I was looking for a missing part of me when I realized that nothing had been missing in the first place. I had left my true home and my closest friends; I had what I wanted in South Park all along. "How could have I been such a dumb ass?" I asked out loud

"You're not a dumb ass Mutt, you just made some stupid choices but I know you'll do what's right. I must go now." She said as she was about to leave.

"Wait…before you go…I just want to let you know I still love you…" I said with a tear in my eye

"I love you too Mutt…good-bye." She replied as she faded away.

(So now it's back to South Park, how long will it take and what has become of it? Find out in Chap 3!! Again please review, thank you)


	3. A Mess to Return To

I knew I had to find my way back to South Park but there was one major factor standing in my way. My trip back to Easton had cost me a great deal of my money and I was pretty much broke. So I thought I would work for a least a year or two and save up some money and then move back to Colorado. It didn't work as fast as I had planned. I had to stay in Easton to find work and to temporarily rent a small apartment and to rent some furniture. I wasn't planning to live in Easton for the rest of my life so I basically rented everything rather then bought it. But still it was costly and work was shitty. All in all 8 years had past before I finally had enough money to move back to South Park. Little did I know that things had changed in that good amount of time.

During my last week of Easton, before I would head back to my current home, I quit my job, ended my contract with the rent-a-furniture place, gave my keys to my landlord and spent my last day hanging around downtown and talking to Easton's "spirit".

"Well Easton we had so many great memories together, since I was born and until I moved I was always and still am proud to have had the privilege of being born and knowing such a beautiful place. But you and me must follow our own different paths if fate shall have it that our paths merge again in our future so be it. But for now we must move on, I won't even forget you you'll always be a part of my soul and no one could ever take that away but my dear old friend Easton this is good-bye until we meet again." Then I left the downtown area but I had one final stop I had to go to before I departed from my old hometown, June's grave.

"Well June…this is it it's been 8yrs but I've finally got enough money to head back to South Park. I really will miss this place and I deeply miss you but like you said things change, I have to go back to South Park and reunite with my buddies, I made plans in high school to be roomies with Kenny and I should go to fulfill that promise. Good-bye June. "As I said my farewell a gentle breeze wisped past my face and could hear a gentle whispering voice reply "Good-bye Mutt, and good luck."

The next day I was on the airplane heading back to Denver Airport. I was going home…but was it still home. Finally I arrived in Colorado and as fast as I could I drove to South Park finding that the town was the same as I had left it. But it was only an outward appearance.

The very first person I was quick to try and locate was Kenny. I arrived at his house and knocked on the door as usual the door fell with a thud. The shabby looking building appeared empty.

"Hello…? Is anyone in here?" I asked then a voice came out from the emptiness.

"Who is that?!" A sickly stressed out sounding voice yelled. Carol walked towards the "door". "Who are you?!"

"Mrs. McCormick don't you remember me it's Jake!" I explained, missing for 8yrs does that to people...

"Jake…? Kenny's little friend…I haven't seen you in ages." Mrs. McCormick responded.

"I know….where is Kenny anyway?" I asked her

"Kenny's gone been gone for almost 3 yrs now." She replied sadly

"Gone…? As in moved away?" I asked

"No he's dead! He grew real sick not too soon after Stuart divorced me, believe it or not our poverty got worst. Kenny tried working at various places in South Park to try to help me out along the way he lost half his weight and grew real sick, the illness drug him down until it finally killed him. "She explained "It's odd he didn't come back like he normally would." Carol added as she broke down and cried.

"Kenny died and he didn't come back?? What happened?" I asked "Did his immortality wear off?"

"I doubt that, his immortality is real strong he could even decide when and if he'd return to life. My only conclusion is that he decided not to come back. I wish he would I miss my boy. Both his sister and brother have moved on. Kevin married the Marsh's daughter Shelly and the moved to another state, Karen also left with the Broflovski's little boy Ike after the tragic accident." She explained

"He just decided not to come back…wait accident what happened?" I asked

"Oh well the Broflovski's died when their house caught on fire, engulfed in flames, only their sons survived. The poor souls Ike as I said left with Karen. Kyle on the other hand well he's not himself anymore, he was so distraught he began taken drugs to ease the pain. I always thought Kenny would have been the one to end up as a druggie but life's funny that way." Carol responded

"Oh my G-d, that's horrible!!" I replied in an upset tone. "What do you know about Stan…? Is he still alive and ok?" I asked

"Eh well he is alive and he's not on drugs but he's not ok. You see he and Wendy married right after high school, and they moved in together. But things go tense and they were getting at each other's throats, they should have been patient and waited to get married but they tried it at such a young age. At that age you want to be more independent and explore on your own you can't quite do that when you have someone else to think about. They eventually broke up. Stan lives alone and broken hearted last I heard of Wendy she was dating Eric and they moved." She replied

"What the fuck?? That is screwed up! What about John?" I asked her

"Well he's trying to run for Senator. I guess he's doing ok, he does try to keep in contact with me and Stan and Kyle. He even tried to help us when Stuart left and committed suicide" Carol responded

I just stood in shock in the 8yrs I was gone serious shit had happened. "Thank you Mrs. McCormick I'm going to see if I can find anybody else." I said as I walked away from the house I could hear Carol weeping as she went back inside, not only was the poor and stressed but now she was alone.

As I strolled down the street I was in a deep thought, thinking of what I was just told. Kenny had to see his family break up, he had to see his mother suffer and I wasn't there to comfort him. I also remembered that before I left South Park I paid for half of Kenny's food, without me he wouldn't have been able to afford it and so he lost that much weight from the lost of food he was no longer receiving. And that's when I realized I had indirectly caused my best friend's death. Why he wasn't returning I had a gut feeling.

And also Kyle had suffered the lost of his parents, perhaps I could have consoled him too and he wouldn't have become a druggie and Stan and Wendy were split up. Could I have helped in anyway I'll never know because I had to go looking for my past.

I looked up and saw the last name "Vanson" on the mailbox. "John..." I thought to myself, would he even want to see my face again. I walked up to the door and knocked and then waited for an answer.

John answered dressed in a suit, looking tired, his glasses not on and his hair real clean and shiny. For a man living in the poorer section of town, he looked pretty well-off. "Hey buddy, it's- Holy fucking shit fuck, is that you? Mutt, you old pirate, where you been?" John smirked.

"Hey John…how's it going? And what the hell is that smell?!" I asked him

"Oh, that's Kyle. He and Ivy are with me at the moment... but don't let that get out because it'll ruin my campaign and as much as I just looove them, the press is already on my ass for the incident. You know the one." John explained

"I do?" I asked him

"Yes, you do, THAT one." John gave Mutt a serious look, then opened the door, "Come in, look around."

"Oookay…" I said as I walked in and found Kyle on the couch with an ever stoned look on his face, Ivy ever loyal was sitting next to him doing her best to talk him off his drugs. I never though I'd see him that way.

"Kyle! What the hell happened to you?!" I asked as I sat by my friend. "If Sheila saw you she would KILL YOU!"

"But…my mom isn't alive anymore…it doesn't matter." Kyle replied in a slurred tone with a blank look on his face as he took another swig.

"Kyle please you don't have to do this…there are better ways with dealing with your pain..." Ivy pleaded but he ignored her.

"This is really bad." I told John

"Yeah, I've been supporting them... and Kenny's family... for ages. It's weird how money just went down the tubes here. Thank God for my Uncles." John replied

"It was only 8 yrs....how'd everything turn to shit so fast?" I asked

In one breath John replied "Well after the economy died under the Bush administration, Obama couldn't quite save it, I'm afraid. And of course, all the rich people fled. Token's family got sick of racism and Cartman's bullshit. The Broflovskis' entire house was burned. Jimmy went to Hollywood to pursue standup. Stan and Wendy's marriage failed, and Wendy ran off with Cartman a while later. I still have occasional contact with them; they're in Los Angeles now. That left all the poor people and me. That's why I'm running for Senator. Help fix the damn economy. Plus, after a term or two as Senator, I can run for the big guns... Just like Jack." John said, referring to President John F. Kennedy

"And….why hasn't Kenny returned by now?" I asked John. "Do you know?"

"I tried to study Kenny's powers the best I could and I have a few ideas..." John replied

"Ooh really, did you know he gave me a gift of the supernatural and that he can choose when and if he comes back to life?" I asked him "And that he is a powerful semi deity?" I added

"I knew he could come back, I guessed he was a deity, had no clue he gave you a gift but I figured he would have. Kenny could control when he came back, simply, but the problem is, he... needed something tethering him to life." John replied

"Well someone told me everything about him...you want to guess who?" I asked

"He died because he had nobody left, I suppose..." John said before hearing Mutt's question, "Hmmm... Carol?"

"Yes I saw her first...I was looking for Kenny....but no she told me somewhat about him but before her I talked to June...that was the gift Kenny gave me that I had no idea about" I told John

John's eyes widened, "You spoke with June?"

"Yes I did....it may sound crazy but I know I did." I replied

"It's not crazy. Forrest Gump saw Jenny. And you know what they say, true love knows no bounds." John said

"I can't even make amends with Kenny; I can't even tell him how sorry I am for not being there when he needed me most..." I replied tearing up. "And I wasn't here when Kyle or Stan needed me most...leaving was the most fucked up thing I ever did."

Mutt," John put a hand on his shoulder, "It isn't too late. Things are crappy now. You screwed up in the past. But you have to remember, you can fix things for the future... 'There is nothing wrong that we can't fix.'"

"Well....I guess I can try to right things again...somehow.." I said "I don't know how...really.." I sighed

"I will help you the best I can." John assured him, "It's nice having someone around who isn't crazy. Well Carol isn't crazy either... You get my point here, don't you?"

"Yes I do..." I replied

"All right, good. Besides, I have another visitor on the way." John said

"…..are you pregnant?!" I asked jokingly, need some optimism.

"...No, nor is my non-existent wife or girlfriend." John muttered a few unrepeatable curses.

"Awww John you didn't find a girlfriend either…? Who's the visitor anyway?" I asked him.

"Nope. Had a few crushes, but you know how the shit goes down. And our visitor is Stan. God knows how he's still the slight bit sane he is..." John explained. That's when a knock was heard. "That should be him now." John said as he answered the door.

"Hey Stan come on in, you won't believe who showed up today." John said as he greeted him.

"Eh…won't bring much optimism on my side, I can't believe Wendy dumped me for fat ass!" Stan yelled in frustration.

"...Just get your ass in here. It gets old after a year." John complained and led Stan into the room.

"How's Kyle doing by the way?" Stan asked

"Kyle's doing as good as Towelie is." John replied

"Crap!" Stan commented

"Hey Stan, what's up?" I asked as Stan came in the living room. His eyes widen.

"Mutt….?? You came back??" Stan asked

"Yeah I'm back where I belong…" I replied

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" Stan demanded

"I was looking for my home...and well I failed to realize that South Park was my home...I'm sorry." I said as I bowed my head down in shame

"Well you're too late! South Park's a shit hole now and it's your fault!!! "Stan yelled and pointed at me.

"Stan, Mutt did not ruin your relationship with Wendy, and I highly doubt you're all pissed about Kenny. You and Kyle never even gave a crap about him." John crossed his arms.

"We did too…well maybe we should have treated him more like a friend….and...*sighs* I'm sorry. "Stan responded.

Kyle was oblivious, still high, and Ivy was so concerned with Kyle everything else was like a silent TV

I just sighed sadly "I have to see him, where's Kenny buried?" I asked John

"Right by Stuart, I'll show you. Stan, you want to take care of Kyle and Ivy while we're gone?" John asked

"As usual." Stan replied.

"We should bring Carol along." John said.

"Ok." I replied. With that we stopped by the McCormick's, Carol joined us and we headed to the cemetery. We walked in and strolled amongst the many grave stones.

"Which one is his?" I asked John

"That one." John lead over by one of the larger stones, which had Stuart and Kenny listed side-by-side.

Engraved in the stone read: "Kenny James McCormick (March 22nd 1989-August 18th 2022): May Ye Find Eternal Rest near Fresh Green Meadows and Clear Blue Waters."

"I remember the funeral. One of the worst days of my life, although I do think my eulogy was good. Priest Maxi, Mr. Garrison, me, then you, Carol, right?"

Carol was weeping heavily as she came across the grave stones. "My boy is gone! And so is my husband!" Her eyes soaked with grief

I wasn't really sure what to say, basically speechless as I stared at my best friend's grave. He really was dead, and one of the reasons he didn't come back was probably because I wasn't here. "Kenny…I don't know if you can hear me, it's me Mutt. I returned to South Park I had meant to return within 2 yrs. I thank you for the "gift" you gave me. I…I'm sorry for everything you and your family had been through and I just wish I was there when you needed me but I wasn't…." I said tears streaming down my face as I looked down in shame. "Please if you can, please come back….that is if you want to." In hope I looked back at the grave stone. But my response was still silence not even a breeze.

"Carol, Mutt I know you're grief stricken, but I know that Kenny would have wanted you to be happy." John said trying to reassure us.

"But he's gone so I'm not happy, he's gone and I never got to say good-bye…" I replied in tears.

"I know a few things about Kenny and he'd feel really guilty if he saw you guys crying. Kenny was one of my best friends, too, but he'd want us to be happy. Please Mutt." John said trying his best to console me.

"If it'd make him any better I feel damn guilty too…he got sick and died because of me…" I replied

"Mutt..." John finally focused his attention solely on Mutt, "It won't make him feel better. He wants us to go on with our lives. I mean, he wouldn't want to be forgotten, but he doesn't want us to remember him for dying. "Do you understand?" "

I sniffled a bit and rubbed some tears from my eyes "Yes, you're right….that's basically what June told me…" That's when we both turned our attention to the grieving mother/wife. "She'll need us more then ever." I told John "Her family is basically gone."

"Yeah, poor Carol. I really feel bad for her. I wish I could help her more financially, but I've done pretty much all I can. There's only so much financial support you can give someone who isn't a family member or a spouse or anything..." John replied

"Isn't there anything more we could do, I mean I think it'd be one of Kenny's wishes that his mother was taken care of. It's why he was working in the first place." I told John "Course I haven't had much luck working." *sighs

"Only thing I can think of is set her up with a nice rich man and she'll be financially safe for life. Seriously, you'd be surprised how many rich men'll basically give away their life's savings for a little sex." John laughed. "Honestly, that's really the best I can think of. I really can't think of a well-paying non-degrading job that would accept her with her... education. That or we could convince everyone she was somehow related to one of us. And of course, I'm running for god damn Senator. If I get discovered for fraud, I'll pretty much fail all I've worked for."

"Well...my parents are still around...maybe I can stay with them for a few months and I can convince them to let her stay with us until both of us get back on our feet somehow..." I said trying to think of anything, I then turned back to Kenny's stone. "Don't worry Kenny, I may have messed up 8yrs ago but I'll try to make things better and I'll take care of your mother as if she were my own..."

Carol was still weeping heavily for her son and her husband. "You boys would do that for me?" She asked me and John.

"Of course we would." John said, "You're our best friend's mother, and a friend."

"Yes Mrs. McCormick, I don't think I could forgive myself for not caring for my departed best friend's suffering, lonely mother. I know we're not related but you're still family to me and to John..." I told her "And well in a family no one gets left behind."

"Wow thank you…no one's ever cared about me before well not besides my family." Carol responded as she wiped away some tears.

"Come Carol, we shall let Kenny rest and content to know that his mother is happy and well. " John said offering his hand.

Carol sniffled a bit before taken John's hand who gently led her away from Kenny's gravesite I stood behind as they left.

It was tough trying to hold back the painful tears as I stood over the grave of yet another close friend. I couldn't believe it, was Kenny really dead for good this time?

"Kenny…if you can hear me, I know it's well too late now but for it's worth, if at all, I'm extremely remorseful for leaving... I abandoned you I could have been there for you; I could have eased the pain, and maybe even have you and your mother live with my family for a while. But it's all too late now. And I pretty much left for nothing there wasn't anything left for me in Easton, I should have stayed in South Park, things could have been different and better for the both of us. But I will try my best to make things better and I promise I'll make sure your mother is taken care of. I guess I should leave now and if you really are gone forever I guess this is good-bye, you truthfully were the closest, most faithful, best friend I ever had, I wish I could say the same for myself but I broke my loyalty code when I left. But you you're the symbol of loyalty a true dog, you deserve the name "Mutt" more then I do…Well…good-bye." I said tearfully as a response I felt an unusually warm breeze run past my face, rustling some leaves on the ground along the way. I thought I could see a very translucent, apparition barely detectable but as I tried to get a closer look it vanished or perhaps it was my imagination as I concluded. Hesitantly I finally left my best friend to stay in his forever home.

I left to the front gate of the cemetery to see Carol and John had waited for me.

"Well I guess the next stop would be my mom and dad's. Let's go." I told them and with them in tow I went to my parent's house. They were thrilled to see their son had returned.

"Jacob, what a nice surprise it's been years now!" My mother exclaimed "How was Easton?"

"Well Easton is still good and standing although it's not as I remembered when we left so I came back to South Park. I'm going to need a place to stay until I can make it on my own." I told her.

"Well of course! Your room is still upstairs as you had left it." Mother told me "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you and also you remember Mrs. McCormick right?" I asked my mom as Carol looked at her.

"Of course I do, I was at Kenny's funeral and Stuart's poor dear how have you been? I haven't seen you since those funerals." My mother asked

"Not good, not good at all I'm financially stuck and I have no where to go and I'm all by myself." Carol began to weep again

"She needs a place to live for awhile as well, can.." My mother interrupted me before I could finish.

"Say no more, you can stay with us Carol until you get back on your feet as ever as long as that'll take. You could have came to us earlier, dear but that doesn't matter now. Come right in." My mother offered her.

"You sure you don't mind? I wouldn't want to be a burden to ya'll." Carol told her.

"Nonsense come on in." My mother told her as she gently took Carol by the hand and led her into the house. "We have an extra room but it doesn't have a bed in it you'll have to sleep on the couch for awhile until we get a new bed, it extends into a mattress. Let me fix you something to eat." My mother said as she sat Mrs. McCormick on the couch and went into the kitchen.

I and John followed them in. "See Carol things will get better now." I reassured her.

"I can't thank you and your family enough. "Carol sniffled. "All those cold, lonely nights I spent at that piece a shit of a home crying myself to sleep, I finally have a warm welcoming place. Thank you, Jake and to you Mrs. Duncan." Carol said as my mother walked in with a plate of cooked food for our guest.

"It's not a problem Carol, you just eat and relax. I'll go find you a clean blanket." My mother replied as she sat the food on the coffee table.

John looked by her, "Thank God being Senator is a good-paying job, I can help you guys out later. Haven't gotten any new money in ages..."

"Yeah that would be great if you could help." I told him

"Just another thing…" John asked in a whispering tone. "You think you could take in Kyle too? I mean I'd love to let him stay with me but if rumors get out you know…."

"Sure…I don't think my mom would mine…" I replied

"And I know this is completely random, but if I run for President, you're my VP." John said

"But I don't know anything about politics." I told him

"...Politics isn't as hard as it looks." John assured me ""Although the fact we're both bachelors will piss people off. There's this whole 'You need a woman's touch' thing. It's really gay."

"Yeah…well I'll think about it….go get Kyle then and we'll get him set up too." I told John.

John nodded "Really appreciate it, dude. You're helping me loads. Expect a paycheck when I'm in office. Just gotta beat the damn Republicans again... they can be cool, but you know, the one against me's a dick..." John said as he left to get Kyle. "See ya Mutt. Bye Carol." He was gone

"Bye…" I said as I sat down next to Carol as she slowly began to eat. "Do you need anything else Mrs. McCormick?" I offered

"No I'm good for now, better then I have been for months. But again thank you." She replied

"That's good." I told her

"You know he really missed you, I was supposed to tell you something if you ever came back but I don't really remember. I know he wrote a letter for you on his death bed I think it's still in his room." Carol told me

"He….he left me something while he was dying? Even though I abandoned him?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah he never stopped thinking about you, I think you and John were the only true friends he had. " Carol replied

"Is the note still there?" I asked

"It should be I never touched his room." Carol replied.

A while later, John returned with Kyle, whom Ivy was holding the other arm of for support, "C'mon, Kyle, it's going to be fine here..." she said.

"Yeah just sit him in the arm chair." I told John and Ivy. They sat the stoned Kyle in the chair I had pointed to. "And you my dear kosher friend." I said as I got up and walked over to sit next him. "You have to quit these drugs they're tearing you apart."

"Where's T-Towelie?" Kyle asked

"Towelie's dead, Kyle, he's been dead for three years now. You're going to have to accept that." John told him.

"Towelie died? I didn't know towels could die." I said confused

"Anything can die when you've got an angry torch-wielding mob. Or dinosaurs." John replied

"I guess…so anyway…Kyle you need to get off these drugs they're not helping you in anyway. They're just eating you away. "I told him

"Why should I take advice from you?" Kyle asked

"Because everyone agrees with him." John replied.

"Kyle, please listen to me. I know you're in pain from loosing your parents but drugs only make it worst." I told him

"You have no idea what.." I interrupted Kyle

"What? What it's like to loose someone very close to you yes, yes I do Kyle. I know that very pain, almost unbearable. But someone told me that it's best to move on and try to be happy as our loved ones would like to see us. You know your parents would want you to be happy and well. Are you happy?" I asked Kyle

John just had his arms crossed and seemed to be in thought.

Kyle seemed to be in deep thought as well. Thinking about his situation.

"And not only that you have people here that care about you and wish you were you again. We all miss Kyle Broflovski, the smartest kid in the school who took no shit from nobody and could kick fat ass Cartman's ass. And Ivy misses her loving, caring boyfriend." I told him

John snapped out of it, "Ivy's one of those girls who refuses to admit her moments of weakness." Ivy shot a look, "She's tired and lonely with you on drugs but of course she won't admit it because of her pride... When you know someone for twenty years, this stuff becomes obvious."

Kyle then turned to Ivy. "Please Kyle, I want you back, we can't make bring back those you've lost but we can ease your pain. We can get through this together." She pleaded as she held his hand.

Tears of guilt began to trickle from Kyle's eyes who was realizing how much he was hurting his friends.

After a moment of silence, John piped in "The guilt sets in, a happy moment, and I'm here reminiscing about Star Trek." "I must warn you I've always been attracted to older women." John tried his best impression of Jean-Luc Picard. It wasn't a very appropriate time for such a random Science Fiction reference, but John wasn't known for being on-topic all the time.

"John we're in the middle of something here." I told him

"I'm so sorry Ivy; I didn't mean to hurt you! It's been so hard to get through the suffering. It started with a small taste and then I couldn't stop. I don't think I can stop, but I really want to. We'll you be there for me?" Kyle asked her.

"Of course Kyle, I've been with you even when you were drugged and I'll help you as best as I can." Ivy replied smiling as she hugged a crying Kyle.

"We'll all be there to help. "I said reassuring our needing friend.

John opened his mouth to speak, shut it for a moment then said, "We shall."

Carol was watching the touching scene as she continued to eat. My mother came back in with the blanket. I asked her if Kyle also needed a place to stay and she agreed.

John seemed to be thinking again. I took noticed and finally asked him. "Hey John what are you so in deep thought about?"

John kept a low voice, Carol busy eating and Kyle and Ivy busy "The Election's only in a few weeks now. It's pretty close right now. I'm mostly losing because I'm inexperienced and of course," he sounded a bit bitter as he continued, "I don't have a 'family' by the common definition. No parents, no wife, no kids. Well that and old rumors of perversion cropping up over and over."

"Oh well….I'm sure you'd be a kick ass Senator." I told him, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks." John said, "Really it's the family part that's bothering me. I always wanted kids. Always. And a wife was just one of those things you want but you know you can't get." John spoke of this as if it was a fact of life.

"Yeah…well I can't really help you there." I told him.

"That's why I wasn't talking about it. I mean, look at this why - every dude around me has found a girl. You and Stan lost your's, and everyone else is freaking married. I never had either. Sure I'm perverted, but godammit why do women think if a guy likes boobs it means he can't have a meaningful relationship?" John explained

"Well Kyle & Ivy aren't married…"I told him

"Close enough! " John replied

"Maybe you'll find your true love I can't say much cause well like you said mine's gone. But well I dunno Kenny was always the expert on finding a woman hehe." I laughed a bit

"Thanks though. Good to get it off my chest at least. Besides Kenny had looks and charm on his side, not to mention he was a plain old gentleman." John said, "Besides, he had a sister and a mother to go to if he needed tips inside a woman's mind." John momentarily looked over at Carol as he mentioned her.

"You're sick John she has to be at least 30 and your 24" I whispered to him "Not to mention she's your friend's mom." I told him

"...Damn." John said simply, "Well, okay, so I lied, I have had a few little... crushes. But that aside, what I said was all correct. And besides, it's not as if I'm making much of an effort, so you realize I clearly know that I'm way out of my league."

"Yeah I can see that." I replied

John just sighed a bit, "Change subject please. Don't want to talk about that shit anymore. And don't tell anybody I'm in this lovesick mood lately. Especially not the part about Carol."

"Don't worry…you're secrets safe with me…Say you mind joining me in walking back to the old McCormick's place?" I asked him. "Carol told me Kenny wrote me a note before he died and it's in his room."

"Thanks dude. And sure." John shrugged.

"Ok, guys we're going to look for something. You stay here." I told Carol, Kyle & Ivy as me and John left the house and strolled down to Kenny's old house. With no one inside not only did it appear shitty but it was quite menacing too.

"This place is worse every time." John sighed.

"I bet…" I said as I hesitantly went inside. John following, our creaking footsteps added to the spooky aura of the building. "How could Carol live here all alone?" I asked "I'd be too terrified."

"Yeah, poor Car... wish we could've gotten her out of here sooner." John commented.

"Yeah but the most important thing is we got her out." I said as I found Kenny's old room and walked in. The most eerie thing was that the room was left exactly the same way since Kenny had died. "Where do you think he'd keep a note for me?" I asked John

John simply reached under Kenny's bed pulled out an old playboy dated from the 1980s, blew off some dust and pulled out an envelope, "In his favorite playboy of course."

"Ha! Of course. " I said before taken the envelope and opening it up. I found the letter and pulled it out. It read: "Dear Mutt, if you're reading this, I'm probably dead. Whoop-de-fuckin-doo. I'm sure John was in here sneaking through the playboys trying to pick one out to steal when he found this and he's given it to you by now. ANYWAY...

"Wow he knows you too well John." I told him and continued on reading. "Mutt, before I say anything else, you were my best friend ever. Better than John and a hell of a LOT better than fat shit, I can't say this enough but you were the best damn friend I ever had and I've missed you since the day you left. I hope you found what ever it was you were looking for and I hope you're happy and doing well, I never grew angry nor hated you for leaving South Park but well I am dying now from a very fatal sickness. I could come back as always but the truth unknownst to most is that I can decide when and if I come back and I decided that there's not much for me to even come back to, My family's broken up, my parents had a divorce and then my dad died, and well you'd probably found out what happened to the rest of our friends and well this time I may not be coming back. But in no way do I blame you and I don't want you to feel guilty but things change and everything moves on and perhaps it is my turn to do so. But no matter what you will always be my best friend.

Please don't be sad, we had so many great times together, remember when we first became good friends and you offered me your lunch? Probably the best day in my life even if it was the same day you had the whole town thinking I was a demon. And I also remember us hanging in your back yard during the short summer months when everyone else went away for vacation, and oh yes all those times we teamed up with Kyle and/or Ivy to beat up fat ass. Good times, good times, if I wrote all our memories it'd probably end up as a book. I will truly miss you the most other then my own mother and wish you well in life, oh and I also hope you enjoyed the supernatural gift I gave you if you haven't already figured it out you will. Good-bye Mutt…

Your best friend forever,

Kenny McCormick…"

After reading the letter I just stood there in tears. "I should have stayed John…." All I could say as I tried not to cry.

(Can things ever change for the better, is this really the end of Kenny McCormick, will John win and become Senator????! Find out in Chap 4. Reviews, please thank ye )


	4. The Painful Road of Recovery

After reading the letter I just stood there in tears. "I should have stayed John…." All I could say as I tried not to cry.

John put his arm on Mutt's shoulder, "Mutt, don't beat yourself up, man, please."

"But he's gone because of me…" I told John "If I hadn't had left he would have had someone to come back to and someone to help him out. I was so stupid for leaving…" I continued

"Mutt, please, dude. He wasn't just fucked up from you. I mean, his parents had just gone through a divorce, and then Stuart DIED. That's not your fault, now is it?" John told me

"No…it wasn't my fault…but what if I had been there for him?" I asked John

John shrugged "...I tried to comfort him. I mean, it sucked being there, period. The divorce court called everyone in and shit. Poor Carol was crying her eyes out and Kenny was pretty weird about it. He seemed cheery, he'd get up on the podium and suddenly he was like a Goth kid."

John seemed to space out for a moment in thought, "Sorry. Point is Mutt; you could've helped, but... I don't know if you could've completely saved him. I mean, there have been times where I've gotten so depressed I convinced myself to kick the bucket. Never ended up going through with it, but I always wondered if Kenny was just so depressed he let himself slip away for no real reason."

"Maybe I could have made some kind of difference….I don't know I guess I'll never know." I sighed "But it said he didn't come back because he had nothing to come back to… you think I could have brought him back..?" I asked

"Maybe. But think about it... wouldn't he come back for his mom just as soon as his best friend? Karen was still around back then, too." John added

"Yeah….I guess you're right…" I told John. "I still can't help feel that my absence was a part of things going the way they did…even if it wasn't directly. I just keep thinking…what if…you know?"

"Mutt, we can't control the past. But we CAN change the present to give us a better future." John said, "That sound Reagan-y?"

"Yeah, ok Mr. President." I smirked "Well let's get out of here then." I said as I began to walk off

"All right." John said, yawning. "Wonder what Carol and Kyle and Ivy are all up to."

"I'm guessing you haven't seen Mandi." John said.

"No I haven't since I got here. Odd." I replied as we reached my house.

I opened the door to find Carol sleeping on the couch/bed thing. From the looks of it she hadn't had a decent sleep in months. Kyle was sitting in the arm chair as him and Ivy watched my mom set up an inflatable mattress for him to sleep on until we got a new bed for the guest room.

John looked over by Carol for a moment, shook his head, "We might as well go visit her. She's almost as big an insomniac as me sometimes."

"You don't think she'd mind? I mean it's pretty late." I told John

"Well if she minds I'm sure she'll let us know when we knock. It really isn't that late for me, and I doubt for her, either." John replied

"Ok, then" I said, we walked over to Mandi's house and knocked on her door.

Mandi looked down from her two story window before shouting.

"What the fucking FUCK you two? Is something wrong? Is everyone okay? Did someone die? No? THEN WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE SO GODDAMN LATE?!"

"BECUZ MUTT'S BACK IN TOWN, MIZ CAMPAYNE MANAGEER" John said, using his Forrest Gump voice

"Uh…yeah it was his idea." I said pointing at John

"Well I figured you didn't want to go stalk anyone, so it would be safer to piss Mandi off." John rolled his eyes.

"Well I was going to go to sleep." I replied

"Why is that everyone's new hobby? Fuck throwing rocks at cars, let's go piss Mandi off!" Mandi shouted

"Actually before I moved my favorite person to piss off was Kyle but now he's a druggie..." I responded "Well a recovering druggie." I added

"Pissing Mandi off is better for my campaign image than throwing rocks at cars." John smirked.

"You say that now, but let's not forget who knows all of your dirt from your younger years. I WILL tell the world that you set puppies on fire!" Mandi yelled.

"Dammit, I thought you forgot about that." John kicked a rock. "I thought it was stuffed, I swear!"

"Whatevs. What do you douchebags want, anyway?" Mandy asked

"A bed…" I replied "I'm fucking tired from all this damn grief."

"Mutt, for the last goddamn time, I will not sleep with you." Mandi replied

"I wasn't even talking about that ya lunatic!!! "I yelled

John laughed, "...Nothing specific. Showing Mutt off to the world was the main idea, but also because I checked the campaign site and we still keep getting bogus emails about inexperience and no family stuff. We need new excuses."

"Sure you weren't. Just like you never talked about it in high school, right?" Mandi replied, rolling her eyes.

"You sure that wasn't Cartman?" I asked "Or have you forgotten that I have zero interest in that stuff?"

"Okay, my voice hurts from yelling. Can we come in, or could you at least move to a first story window?" John asked

"Jesus, fine." Mandi replied, rolling her eyes. She tossed the house key out of the window.

"Hey we could go find a psychotic killer and give him that key.." I joke with John

"...My Uncle's still in the Cryogenic Freezing Chambers, unfortunately." John snatched the key and opened the door, "Long story short, he'll be out eventually."

"Or you could get your asses in my house and not wake my neighbors." Mandi replied.

"Who are you neighbors? I lost track." John walked in.

"Weird people. I think that married couple next store are actually first cousins." Mandi replied

"Ha!" John scoffed.

"Wow late at night and she doesn't mind two maniacs waking her up and asking her for her key..." I remarked

"This is why I said to go to HER house." John smirked.

"And why'd we come here in the middle of the night again?" I asked John

"Because there was nothing else to do. I was too busy making sure Carol was okay and explaining everything to you and answering press questions. You were too busy getting acquainted with SP as it is now" John replied

"Well I know one thing I was getting ready to do...." I responded

"What?" John asked

"Sleep....it's like midnight!"

"...If there's one thing about John Vanson you need to learn it's that John Vanson doesn't sleep." John replied.

"...I do..."

"...Well, you need to tell me that next time." John responded

"Actually I don't think I can sleep right now..." I sighed

"Well good." John laughed.

"Well we can't stay here with Mandi she fell asleep" I told him as I pointed to Mandi sleeping on the couch

John shrugged, "I dunno." his voice slurred a bit.

"John...have you been drinking?" I asked

"Nahhh... always like thiss... when I'm... sleepsleep..."

"Wow I'd hate to see you when you really are drunk." I commented

"...Last time... I like... ran round campus naked n stuff... I stop drinkin after that..." John wobbled.

"Maybe we should call it a night John..besides I have to go looking for a job and shit." I told him

"Naahhh it's fiiiiiney... middle o'da day" John responded.

"John it's not the middle of the day its midnight! " I told him

"...whatever... let's go back or... somefin" John stood straight now but he looked weird in the eyes

"John....your eyes are weird." I told him

"They get that way at night." He replied

"...are you a werewolf or something?" I asked

"No. Just a night owl." John rubbed his eyes and they were more normal.

"…what ever I'm going home and going to bed…" I told him "Or at least try to sleep…"

"Sure, me too..." John yawned half-heartedly, "Tell Carey I said 'night."

"Alright I will.." I told him.

And that was my first day back in South Park. I tried to sleep but I tossed and turned thinking about how things had changed dramatically or I would doze off and have nightmares. All in all I didn't sleep too well. The next day would be a challenge.

The next day seemed to be the day for everyone to recoup. Kyle had to try his best to stay from his "happy drugs" while Ivy kept on eye on him. For Mrs. McCormick it was the start of a new life with less stress & grief now that she had a warm, welcoming home to thrive in. John was still doing his very best to keep everyone together and sane. And me well I had to now accept the new South Park as it was, without my best friend Kenny. Not only that but I now also had to look for a job and/or set up going to college as my parents wanted me too. Eventually Kyle would also have to start thinking about his future and get a job as well; once he was sure he was free of his addiction he would join me on a job quest.

But the road for all of us was a tough one; though Kyle now knew he had to quit his drug habits addictions of any sort can be hard to break our friend had to fight this strong addiction without given in, Mrs. McCormick though she had a home and people who cared about her still had a rough time getting over her grief no one could blame her she had lost half her family in such a short, quick time. John had it hard because he still wanted a family of his own and plus he had to worry about the race for Senator. And I was no exception as I couldn't stop feeling guilty over my buddy's death and on top of that moving on without him. We didn't know that a healing tool would be sent to us.

(So what is the healing tool? How are things changing for the better? Find out in Chap4!)


	5. Oreo the Healer

Still burdened with Kenny's death and the stress of my other friends, I managed to keep myself sane enough to search for a job., which sux filling out applications and wondering if they'll even bother to give you a chance. I put applications in for Happy Burger, The Bowling Alley, and the Movie Theatre; I was on my way further into town to search for more opportunities, highly aware that stress was piling up in my mind. Still in the back of my head was Kenny, if he were alive I would have had a buddy to job search with me we could have worked together in the same place it would have been awesome if only he were here. In the middle of it my mind couldn't take it anymore and I didn't care if I was near a busy road and everyone could see me as I just broke down and cried. I really missed my best friend, in life you get very few true best friends and you can't just find them anywhere and when they're gone no one can replace them ever. In the middle of my weeping I heard a faint whimper coming from behind me. I regained myself enough to look for the sound.

There behind me, seemingly following me was a small, skinny, dirty & damp pit bull puppy. Surprised I looked around to see where the dog came from, maybe he was lost but upon closer inspection the dog had no collar, no tags.

"Where did you come from little guy?" I asked the pup as I offered my hand for him to sniff. He then began to lick my hand. I couldn't find an owner and this puppy looked as though he had been abandoned, no responsible pet owner would let their dog get as skinny or as dirty as this pup, in fact he was so dingy I couldn't quite tell what color his fur was. The puppy cried to me, a heart breaking cry of abandonment, so I picked him up and carried him home. I'm a sucker when it comes to dogs and cats I can't leave a stray without knowing if it'll be taken cared of. So this puppy was lucky that it had found a dog lover or perhaps I was lucky that this puppy had found me at a time when I could needed a companion, maybe it was both our lucky day.

As I made my way back home, puppy in hand, I came across John being pestered by reporters talking to him about the election. They just barged him with questions.

"What do you think about your rival, Mark Cotswalds?" One reporter asked him.

John replied in a calm voice "He seems like a fine man, but I don't agree with his stance on the treatment of the poor."

"And what are your stances of the treatment of our poor?" Another reporter asked

"More should be done about it. President Lyndon Johnson couldn't even afford College and he passed the Civil Rights laws. One of my best childhood friends was very unfortunate and poor... I do miss him. More funding should be given to help programs related to the Poor and more people should donate. As painful as it can be to give your money away, it's better to help the less fortunate sometimes." John replied

I pushed my way into the crowd with the puppy and acting as a reporter, being the wise ass I am asked, "What is your favorite kind of pie?"

"Cherry." John smirked and answered.

"Have you thought of raising a family yet?" Another reporter asked

John gave a sad look now "...Yes. Very often. Haven't..." he sighed and I (Mutt) could tell he was lying when he really didn't want to, "Haven't had the time..."

"Well that's all the questions John has for you today. Move along people nothing to see here." I told the crowd as I shoved up front. Surprisingly they all listened and dispersed with a disappointed "Aww..."

"Wow John I don't know how you can deal with it these reporters are like piranhas and if I had a choice I'd pick the piranhas" I told him

"It's not the reporters that bother me." John sighed.

"Is it the family thing?" I asked him "Don't let it get to you. You're a free, independent man."

"I know but I really want a family, dude. I've always wanted a wife and kids... always." John sadly replied

"I can't help you there but you never know you may find the perfect woman for you. If that doesn't help you can adopt me as your brother…since I don't have one, it's the best I can do." I offered

John shrugged, "Thanks. I know you're trying to help the best you can, but the problem with this is you really CAN'T get help with love..."

"No I really can't help you there….maybe get a dog? Women have a soft spot for puppies." I offered some advice while holding up the dirty puppy I found following me.

"They also have a thing for cleanliness." John laughed a bit, "I think I better do this on my own, Mutt, thanks for your help on this... Always been a bit pathetic at woman, and look how many crushes I've had over the years... Bebe, Wendy, Lizzy, Kelly, now Carol..."

"Well we did loose our chick expert....you dated Kelly??!" I asked him

"No, just crushed on her for a while. Never dated." John responded "Bebe for a few years in junior high, Wendy early high school, Lizzy through high school, Kelly near the beginning of college and Carol for a year or two now" He added

"Did you ever actually date any of them?" I asked him

"Not technically. Had dinner with Lizzy a few times, Kelly once and Carol a lot after Kenny died, with the funeral and all. ...No, I guess." He replied

"...well that makes two of us...course I'm not really looking for a girl.."I responded

"I know Mutt. But I am looking for one. Not just for the press. Not just for sex. I actually do want someone..." John sighed.

"You'll find somebody, John I know you will." I said trying to assure him.

"Yeah..." John sighed, "I know it's pretty unlikely but... I think I might still give a shot after Carol. I mean, weirder shit's happened."

"No doubt….but I don't know if you should be dating Kenny's mom what if he does decide to come back and finds you're his dad?" I asked him

"...I don't know he'd mind much once he got used to it. You aside, I was Kenny's second best friend."

"...well I don't know it'd seem very awkward..." I replied

"Yes it would be awkward, but... we'd work around it. I'm more worried about the reaction of Carey than Kenny." "So... um... how do you think I should go about this?" John asked.

"Um.....I have no idea...remember Kenny was the chick expert." I told John. the puppy beginning to squirm in my arms

"True, true... I guess I'll have to go myself and see where things go." John shrugged.

"Yeah you will sorry I'm not much help." I replied struggling to keep hold of the pit bull puppy.

"Not your fault." John said. "Election's in two weeks. I better wait until it blows over."

"…..well how about given her a job as your secretary eh? She could use the money?" I offered John

"That's a great idea." John shook Mutt's hand insanely.

"No problem just point me to the nearest pet shop for this little guy." I replied referring to the puppy.

"I'll lead you there. It could be good for my campaign. Plus I don't have anything better to do... for the next to weeks." John laughed.

"Ok then..." I replied

"I owe you dude. It's good to have someone to talk to about this." John gave Mutt a friendly half-hug

"Yeah I'm glad you're still around too, if you weren't I don't know what'd I do." I told him

"Where would I go?" John laughed, "Let's go now."

"Ok we'll need just about everything since we haven't had a dog since our Dobie passed on." I told him

"Awh, that sucks. Don't worry, I have money. Ever since poor ole' Uncle Jack back in '63..."

"....Now you have an Uncle Jack....?" I asked John "What's with all the J names anyway?"

"Long story. I've always had an Uncle Jack, but he's been dead for almost sixty years."

"Oh...that sux." I said as we walked towards the pet store.

"Yeah. Shot three times... Tragic." John replied

"....JFK? JFK's your uncle??!" I asked him

"...Yeah, that's my ole Uncle Jack."

"Jason, JFK, what other famous person don't I know is your uncle?!" I asked him. "None of my relatives are famous…"

"George W. Bush, John Hammond - but you know all that, hmmm..."

"Ok..." My only response

"Oh yeah and Uncle George H. Great musician. THERE'S the Pet store!"

"Good let's see what they have...we'll just get the basics for now." I said as I put the puppy in a shopping cart

"Good." John gave a thumbs-up and I could tell he was praying nobody would try to get an autograph

Reporters stalking around

John spotted them immediately, "Uh, hello."

"We found him!!" A reporter shouted

"Um...I'll meet with you later John." I said but before I could get anywhere they swarmed.

"What are you doing at the pet store today John??" A reporter asked shoving a microphone in his face

"A friend of mine - Mutt Duncan - is adopting a puppy and I was accompanying him to get supplies." John shrugged honestly.

"See you Mutt."

"Puppy!" Reporters shout "Are you dog lover too?" They asked

"Puppy!" Reporters shout "Are you dog lover too?" They asked

"I like dogs, but I enjoy cats just as much." John replied

"Eh I can't get anywhere…" I replied a bit wedged in the crowd.

"You're a close associate of John?" A reporter asked as he shoved a microphone in my face

"Yes I am. " I replied

"How long have you known him?? " So many questions

"Since I moved to South Park when I was 9yrs, we've been buddies since then. Despite me stealing his uncle's machetes…" I replied

"That is all true." John said, giving Mutt a 'You just screwed up' look

"What?" I asked John

"And who is this with you?" They asked pointing to the puppy

"Oh well this a stray pit bull puppy I found on the streets he doesn't have a name just yet and well we're here at the store to buy him some puppy shampoo, food and other dog supplies." I replied

"Are you two helping John run for Senator?" They asked

"Um...I don't know anything about politics and he's a dog so he'd be just as clueless as politics as I am heh." I replied nervously

"Not really." John answered, "Just a personal friend. Although there is one... close associate I plan on asking for help in the future."

"And who is that?" They asked

: "...Well I haven't said anything to her yet so perhaps it's best I don't say anything until it's confirmed."

"Yea if you guys don't mind we have a dog to shop for.." I said

"No problem we'll come with you...."The reporters responded

".....ALL of you?!" I asked

John laughed, "I think there's too many of you to follow him."

"These people are nuts!" I added

"Mutt!" John was alarmed

"What? Speaking the truth.." I said

"They aren't nuts, they're just doing their jobs."

"Well they're driving ME nuts" I added

"...That's different." John responded

"I'm going in the store.." With that I finally got into the store a few reporters following me*

: John moved to the front of the store to deflect some of the press from Mutt, "Are there any other questions for me?"

"How is your love life?" One asked

"...Well, being honest." John put a hand in his pocket and hoped the press hadn't picked up his habit of doing it while nervous, "There is a girl I'm sort-of after. Not sure what she thinks of me well but I've known her for many, many years."

"OOooh a love story!" One reporter responded

John let out a sigh.

I was shopping and searching the store for dog stuff while the reporters were suggesting what to buy not to buy..

"Hmmm Pedigree or Puppy Chow?" I asked

"Oh don't get Pedigree it's bad for his digestion." A reporter suggested

"I'd recommend Alpo" Another offered

"Alpo sux! "

"Um..I'm going with Puppy chow; none of the other brands offer puppy food which is better for a growing puppy then adult dog food. I know this stuff I took care of so many puppies." I told them

The reporters grumbled as I tossed a bag of Puppy chow into the cart, the puppy himself just watching as everyone as if they were crazy.

"So...you didn't ask her yet what are you waiting for?" A reporter asked John

"...I'm planning on doing it soon." he replied. "Love takes time."

John let out a sigh

All the while I was dog shopping the reporters were still throwing out suggestions I was trying to ignore it. It was weird why they cared what I was getting for the puppy it wasn't their dog. They even ended up fighting over what collar to get him.

"Hey I'm getting him this orange collar ok…that was my buddy's favorite color so yea...which means I'm also getting an orange leash so no fighting over that..,," I said as I put them in the cart the reporters grumbling over their chooses not being picked.

"We're not going to fight over what toys to get him are we?" I asked as soon as I said something they rushed over to the toys. "PICK THIS ONE, NO THIS ONE."

"I'm getting him only three toys for now…." I said as I grabbed a blue rubber ball and put it in the cart. How I managed to get through the whole store with this I have no idea but I got everything I needed a collar, a leash, puppy food, treats, a food and water bowl, toys, shampoo and a doggie bed with all those nutty reporters following my every move.

Once I was finished and had joined John, he waved the reporters off, "Me and my associate are going to return to his house now."

"Awwww" The reporters groan as they left

"They ARE nuts!" I told John "They were arguing over what collar to get this puppy and he's not even their dog."

"...Dude, I am running for Senator. If I tell the press they are nuts that will ruin my image. People will think I'm quick to anger and insulting."

"....I guess so...I'm not used to all that attention seriously." I replied

"You'll get used to it." John sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked as we began to walk home

"They asked about my love life. Again."

"Oooh boy. You going to ask her?" I asked John

"I don't know." John kicked a rock, "Was thinking of asking her away in.. a casual way. Then offering the secretary stuff. See where it goes from there. What's really bugging the crap out of me is the age difference... age difference relationships never seem to work out..."

"Yeah that might be a big factor. But I guess you never know..."I replied

"Mutt, will you be honest with me?" John asked

"Sure." I said "As honest as you want me to be." I told him

"...Do you think I have a chance?" John asked

I thought about it for a while "Well I don't know I'm not one on love but I think you have a chance at finding love whether it's with Carol or with another." I told him

"Thanks." John said.

"No problem" I responded.

We arrived at my parent's doorsteps. I opened the door to find Carol sitting up on the couch, she was doing better then before but grief was still written in her face, and Kyle still in the arm chair Ivy offer him some lunch before she would have to go to her acting classes at a nearby college.

John called out, "We're back."

"Yeah hello peeps I'm home the job search was a bit rocky…" I said as I put the puppy down whom despite being just a dirty stray from the streets, just made himself at home and romped around the room towards the house guests. Suddenly the atmosphere lightened up just a bit.

John seemed to take a quick glance over at Carol.

"Puppy!!" Ivy squealed getting Kyle's attention

"Hey a dog." Kyle added, the puppy wagging his tail as he approached Kyle & Ivy.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind a family member. I found him wandering the streets all alone." I told him

Even Mrs. McCormick seemed to take some glee in seeing a charming puppy. Along with being loyal dogs can also be healers, just petting a dog lowers tension and stress and therefore lessens any internal problems, although a pup can't cure everything it can bring one on to the track of recovery.

"I don't" inquired Kyle the puppy began licking Kyle's hand.

"What's his name?" Ivy asked

"Well I haven't given him one yet kind of wanted to get to know him first heh." I replied "Plus I'm not sure what he looks like since he's a tad dirty so I'm going to give him a bath."

"Jackson maybe?" John suggested

"You do know that was my Doberman's name right?" I asked him

John shrugged, "Yeah, I figured you'd wanna name it after him."

"Nah I'll give him his own name. Let me wash him real quick to see what he looks like " I said as I picked up the pup and took him into the bathroom. After some much needed washing and a towel drying a black and white dog emerged.

"He was dirty I tell ya that. Looked like he was digging somewhere." I commented

"Oreo, definitely Oreo!" Ivy said pointing at the pup.

"Heheh." John watched the puppy. "Good pick Ivy."

"Oreo it is then. Well he seems to like it here." I said

John smiled, "He does. Very much."

John's grin shrank a bit with nervousness as he sat on the couch next to Carol.

"He's real cute puppy isn't he? Adds a bit of brightness here." Carol told John. Oreo jumped on the couch with them and sat on Carol's lap who stroke him on the head.

"Yeah, he is." John smiled again. "He seems to like you."

"Yes I think he does." Carol said smiling as she gave the pup a small hug.

"Leave it to a puppy to get things rolling." I thought to myself

"Awh." John smiled again. "So Carol," John looked away, "I was wondering if I could speak to you over dinner tonight." he asked

"Over dinner?" Carol asked him

"Yes. It's an important matter. And besides, it's about time you got treated to some good food."

"What you saying our food isn't good enough?" I smirked

"Are you asking me out John?" Carol asked him

"I suppose I am, in a way... but that wasn't quite my exact intention..." John's eyes were away.

"…Sure I guess I could use a night out…I'm afraid I don't have the clothing though I hope you don't mind." Carol told him

"Of course not." John replied with a relieved look. John smiled Carol smiled back.

"Oreo come get some food, I know you didn't eat yet." I announced, Oreo jumped off the couch and ran with me to the kitchen where his bowl full of puppy chow waited for him, every dog knows the word "food"

"You were sent weren't you? Just appearing out of no where." I asked the pup who stopped to look back at me for a few moments before going back to eating his food.

"Maybe I'm over thinking this." I said as I walked back in to the living room.

As the day progressed Oreo made himself more and more at home and helping everyone heal. Kyle, wanting to break his addiction, took the pit for a walk while Ivy was at her classes. This meant that he had someone else to distract him from his drugs when Ivy couldn't be around him.

The grief was still there but it was becoming less and less for Carol, her and John went out for that dinner, what they discussed wouldn't be known until later. Course I had assumptions of what their discussion may have been.

The next morning came in brighter then yesterday, I was up early enough to catch a beautiful sunrise me and Oreo sat on the front porch to greet the new day. "Well another day, another job hunt…" I said to Oreo as I scratched his ear. "You're lucky to be a dog never have to prove anything to anyone, never have to look for a job and yet you get a free home, free food, and you're treated like a prince. "

We walked back into the house to find Kyle was up rather early making breakfast. "Kyle you're actually up…?" I asked him "You usually sleep until well after noon."

"That wasn't me sleeping, it was the drugs." Kyle smirked.

"Glad to see you back, dude. You're too smart for that crap." I told him

"Thanks dude. And thanx for not given up on me" Kyle said as he cooked.

"Well Ivy didn't give up on you either." I told him

"I know G-d I owe so much to her." Kyle replied "So anyway you know how John and Carol's date went?" he asked in a whisper

"Well he just asked her to be his secretary, since she is in need of a job, and she accepted it gladly. He didn't tell her he loves her yet. Probably best for him to take it slow and easy." I told Kyle

"He loves her!?" Kyle's eyes widened.

"You didn't know that??" I asked Kyle "You've been around longer then I have!! Oh I forgot you were on drugs "

"What the fuck dude? That's his friend's mom!" Kyle looked as if he was going to shit his pants.

"Yes yes I know I even told him that he doesn't seem to care." I told Kyle "Just imagine if Kenny came back and found out."

"Kenny wouldn't give a damn. It's his second best friend and his mom. He could get away with anything. It's just the principle of the thing!" Kyle said

"Well imagine your best friend is NOW YOUR DAD!" I told him

"Ivy... my dad?" Kyle's eye twitched.

"Well no she would be your mom not your dad she's a girl." I replied

"...That would be fucking creepy if my girlfriend was my mom! I think I'd puke!" Kyle said

"I know….I can't even think about it." I said as I gave Oreo his breakfast. "But he really loves her as awkward as it sounds he'd prob give her the world if he could."

"...That is fucking gay dude." Kyle finished cooking.

"Now I know you're back..." I replied

Ivy walked in the kitchen had just woken up. "…morning guys…Kyle! You're up!! "She responded happily. "Does this mean you're feeling like you again??" She asked

"Yeah." He smiled. "Ivy... you know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Kyle." Ivy responds smiling back as if an old lost friend had returned.

"Great all this lovey dovey stuff." I murmured

"Shut up Mutt!" Kyle scolded "Well I'm going to make everything better for us I'm going to get a job, go to college and make a living for us."

Ivy at this point had tears in her eyes. "You mean it?" She asked

"I really mean it." Kyle replied and with that the two embraced each other.

"Get a room you two…" I smirked

"Mutt if you don't shut it I'm going to kick your ass." Kyle threatened as he was still hugging Ivy.

"Alright, alright lover boy I'll take my breakfast in the living room if you don't mind." I took my plate and headed for the living room. Carol was already up and washing up in the bathroom. Getting ready for her new job as John's secretary, she came out wearing new clothes John apparently had bought for her.

"Morning Mrs. McCormick" I greeted her

"Morning Jake, I'm off to my first ever real job. It was nice for John to offer it to me $40 an hour. Won't be long till I'm financially well again! "Carol replied with a hopeful smile.

"That sounds great, holy shit. 40 dollars an hour?? Is that full time?" I asked

"Sure is!"

"Damn that'd be $320 in a day!! $1600 for just ONE work week!" I said surprised.

"…I know! He's so generous and he said if I worked over time and on weekends he'd pay me $65 an hour." She replied smiling

I just sat there with my mouth wide opened. _"He really does love her" _ I thought to myself

"And that includes benefits as well." She added "Oh breakfast smells heavenly, did you cook this morning?" She asked

"No Kyle cooked today. It's very good in fact." I replied

"He's up too? Perhaps things are looking up for all of us." Carol said as she walked towards the kitchen

"I'd be careful if I were you there's a love scene going on in there." I told her smirking

"I heard you Mutt!!" Kyle yelled from the kitchen as him and Ivy came out with their food.

"Oh they're done." I replied

Carol went into get her food.

We all ate our food, Kyle opted to wash the dishes as Carol got up ready to go on her first day of work.

"Want me to come with you Carol? I have to go out and look for a job myself anyway." I offered

"Sure lets go don't want to be late for my first day." She replied

"Ok everyone I'm off to look for a job again." I announced

"Bye Mutt I'll probably join you later on that job hunt." Kyle said

"K, see ya then." I said as me and Carol walked out the door

"So you have a new job, you ever been a secretary before?" I asked Carol

"Well no I never had a good job in all my life…I've never had experiences before but John said he'd train me." Carol replied

"He has been real helpful since ...well you know" I told her

Carol sighed a bit "Yeah he has made it a lot easier for me, he tries so hard, it's hard to find people who'll help me without hesitating."

"Yeah, not too many would try to give you as much as John has. I mean a high paying job on the spot is extremely hard to come by. "

"Yes I am pretty lucky I guess." Carol responded "Though I feel bad he doesn't have a family, he never did find a wife or had any kids..."

"Well here we are." I told her as we reached the office building "Do you know what room he's in?"

"Office 640 on second floor." Carol replied as we went inside and into the elevator.

"Big ass building…" I commented as the elevator opened and followed Carol to the office. We found Office 640 and knocked on the door. It sounded as if John were on the phone with somebody.

"Listen Bill, I- I know, Bill but- Bill - BILL! Okay, uh-huh... after what you pulled back in '98, I wouldn't be surprised... oh, my Secretary's here, I must go. I'll call you again later, Mr. Clinton." John hung up and answered the door.

"Oh, hey guys." John smiled, "Good to see you both."

"Hi John I'm here for my first day of work." Carol greeted with a smile

"Hey John." I greeted

"Come in." John moved aside.

"Thank you." Carol said as she walked inside, I just followed since I had no where else to be at the moment.

"Any time." John closed the door after we got inside.

"So what are you going to train me on my first day?" Carol asked as I just wandered around John's office.

"Not much training, but sure." John replied, "Mostly your job is to answer the phone and say 'John Vanson's Office, how may I help you?' or something professional-sounding like that. And if someone wants to make a meeting or something you write it down on this paper," he motioned to it, "And what time and stuff. And make sure there's no conflicts in time. What else... well, you have to press this button and buzz in if an appointment is here so I can let them in... already went over taking calls... hmm... And sometimes you'll have to write stuff down for me, but that won't be often, I'm usually fine doing it myself. That's really all there is to it I can think of.""

"Ok I can do that, anything else?" She asked

"Hmmm... it's not an official duty, most Secretaries take care of coffee, too. And you're free to have some if you like of course. Make yourself at home." John said

"Dude John has a Ferrari!" I said as I showed the keys.

"Good to see I can impress you." John replied

"Hehe , yep hot ass car." I replied "I haven't been able to buy a car..."

"Real nice car, I can never get a car either. Except for Stuart's pick up." Carol said

"Well you two are both allowed to use mine." John said. "Just be careful as hell. And no long joyrides."

"Sweeet" I replied "Me first me first!!"

"Depends... where are you going with it? How long?" John asked

"....Umm where ever I feel like." I replied in a smart ass tone

John took the keys, "I said no joyrides." he smirked.

"Awww...fine Mustangs are better anyway." I replied

"Ok..." Carol said as she sat at her desk

"Who are they?" I asked

"Mr. and Mrs. Cartman." John smirked.

"....Wendy and fatass? Wow what brings them here?" I asked

"Actually they were coming to see you back in town. They aren't really married." He told me

"They're not married?" I asked "What a relief."

"Officially, they are. I weaseled that out of Wendy. You'd be surprised how paranoid she is these days."

"...ok I'm confused." I replied

"They publicly say they're married, but secretly aren't." he told me

"Oooh....I see.." I said

"I'll be in my office." John went into his back office, but before closing the door, "Make yourselves at home, guys."

"Ok, guess I'll sit out here then." I said as I sat in a chair "Boring office blech I couldn't work here. " A few moments Cartman and Wendy showed up, passing by me without realizing it.

Carol paged to John "John the two people are here. Shall I send them in?" She asks

"Yes, please. Thank you." came his reply. The door unlocked. Wendy and Cartman walked in , I quietly followed behind them.

"Hi John it's been so long how have you been?!" Wendy asked as she gave him a friendly hug.

"A few years now." John hugged back and laughed.

"Hey dude, whatcha been up to?" Cartman asks, Cartman has toned down since growing in to maturity.

"Running for Senator. You've already met my Secretary." John smirked.

"Oh yes Kenny's mom. Good to see she has a job finally." Wendy said as I snuck up behind them.

"How has she been since Kenny's funeral?" Cartman asked, they had left two months after Kenny was buried.

"She was doing kinda bad. I've been supporting her best I can and she's been doing a lot better lately. Barely aged though." John said.

"Oh that's great! And how's Kyle is he still on drugs?" Wendy asked

"He's doing better, too." I informed them, "G-d thank Mutt. He's been helping out a ton."

"Hey where is dog boy anyway??" Cartman asked, both him and Wendy walked passed me and didn't even know I was right behind them.

"He isn't far." John smirked

"Yeah he's around here somewhere." I replied from behind. They both jumped.

"FUCKING HELL! Mutt you ass! " Cartman replied

"MUTT!" Wendy yelled as she slapped me across the face. "DON'T DO THAT!!"

"Oww…that's gonna to be sore." I said as I rubbed my face

John laughing his ass off

"Sorry but I hate it when people sneak up behind me. Hey Mutt how you doing?!" Wendy asked as if she just didn't slap me across the face

"I was fine for a while but then this pain on my face came out of nowhere." I replied in a smart ass tone.

"You're still a wise ass I see.." Wendy replied smiling a bit.

"Yeah and I can see you're still a firecracker." I responded

"Yep and damn proud of it." Wendy said laughing a bit.

"Good to see some things never change." John said

"That was funny as all hell. Thanx dog boy I needed that!" Cartman laughed a bit.

"Glad you liked it." I replied

"And...Stan how is Stan?? " Wendy asked

"He acts like a goth." John replied

"Oh no not again! I must see him I have something I need to tell him!" Wendy said

"He still lives at his parents' old place" John told her

"Ok thanx. "Wendy said "I hope it's not too late." she added as she left the office to look for Stan

"So..you decided to come back?" Cartman asked me.

"Yes…I know I suck for leaving but I really did miss this place…" I said "Are you still the same?"

"You mean the ego centered, Anti-Semitic, racist, stereotyping, cynical brat?" Cartman asked. "No…I've calmed down a lot, realized all the pain I've caused to my friends... I regret it all. Believe it or not I've missed you since you left. You and Kenny were the only ones who'd choose to hang with me and be nice to me."

"Well to be honest I was only nice to you because Kenny wanted me to. He said deep down you had inner issues." I told him

"It's true…I had so many problems basically with my family, my mom being my dad you know all that shit…but still I shouldn't have taken it out on others. If I hurt you in anyway I'm sorry. "Cartman told me. "And now that Kyle is better too I can finally apologize to him as well."

"I don't think he'll accept it to be honest." John said

"I wouldn't blame him if he never did, but I have to. I was so cruel to him with no need for it. Deep down I never really hated Jews it was the fact that he was always morally right always preventing me to get what I wanted. So I targeted something that he was and he just happened to be a Jew and it snow balled from there. I was just an asshole." Cartman replied

"The fact you've reformed is just... wow...." John said astonished

"....Yeah are you sure your Cartman and not some twin??" I asked him

"You're both looking at the new Eric Cartman; the bratty psycho maniac Cartman you knew is dead." He replied

"Great." John smiled.

"And then there's Kenny….guess I'll never be able to tell him I'm sorry ever. All those times making fun of him because he was poorer then me and yet he still stuck by me. I don't think I deserved such a loyal friend….but well what can you do. Where's Kyle?" Cartman asked

"Mutt's house. And apologies for Kenny you could try through Carol. She's so kind and forgiving and pr... She'll accept it." John said, cutting himself off.

"I guess but it wouldn't be the same...well I'm off to Mutt's house then. "Cartman replied as he walked off

"You better go with him. Just in case." John said to Mutt.

"Damn I guess things do change..." I said "Yea I'll see ya later.." I said as I followed Cartman back to my house

We arrived at my place and I opened the door. "Hello peeps I'm back with a guest." I said as Cartman walked in. Kyle was up cleaning the place, neat freak haha, Ivy was at her class.

"Kyle, hey buddy great to see you!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Cartman!?" Kyle asked

"Hey it's been awhile hasn't it?" Cartman smirked "Glad to hear you've kicked your drug habit."

Kyle was freaked out, "Uhhh... thanks"

Cartman sat on the couch "Yeah, hey I have something I need to get off my chest...I know it'll be hard for you to accept.."

Kyle cried, "You're gay?"

"NO I'm NOT GAY!" Cartman yelled defensively "Look dude I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the shit I've done to you as kids. I'm sorry for all those anti-Semitic slurs I threw at you constantly, sorry for calling your mom a bitch, sorry for putting you down all those years…Basically in a nut shell I'm sorry for everything."

"Wow. You really mean it?" Kyle smiled.

"Yes I really do mean it…can you forgive me?" Cartman asked

Kyle looked weary, and it took him a moment to think, but still he said "I'll think about it."

"...Ok...so how you've been lately?" Cartman asks Kyle

"Okay, I guess." Kyle's guard was still up.

"That's good, Wendy's in town too, she went to see Stan." Cartman told him

"Oh, that's great. Stan's been so emo without her..." Kyle said.

"Yeah she was upset when we first got to LA. Turns out she didn't really love me; we're not really married but we just staid with each other for financial aid. It's tough living by yourself." Cartman said

"Yeah. John always talks about that." Kyle said.

"I couldn't find any true love at all.. I'll probably alone for the rest of my life. Guess it serves me right, "Cartman added

Kyle looked as if he'd felt a surge of pity, "I'm sure you'll find someone, Cartman. Everyone has... well, except John."

"Eh well." Cartman replied. That's when Ivy walked in having returned from her classes.

"Cartman?" She asked as she spotted him

"Cousin! I was wondering where you may have been!" Cartman greeted her

"…I was at class… Is this really Cartman?" Ivy asked Kyle

"It is." Kyle nodded

"Cousin, I have to apologize to you too. I'm sorry for not being the more caring cousin I could have been and I'm sorry for just being an ass to you all those times." Cartman told her.

"Ok….Should I trust him?" Ivy asks Kyle

Kyle shrugged.

That's when there was a knock on the door "I got it!" I said and opened the door to find Wendy and Stan.

"Hi Mutt, I figured everyone else was here. I wanted to make my announcement to Stan in front of all our closest friends unfortunately John is at work but everyone else is here."

"This is gonna be big." Kyle crossed his arms.

"Stan….I'm so sorry for leaving you. I was wrong oh so wrong. I left with Cartman not knowing what I was thinking only to realize that he wasn't my true love. You were and still are. Even if we did get into it too fast I'd like to try it again if you're willing to. "Wendy said pouring out her soul.

Stan smiled, "Wendy, I-I..." suddenly his eyes bulged, "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" He puked all over her.

"I take that as a yes." Wendy said smiling even though she was covered in puke. "Stan…will you marry me…again?" She asks

"Yes! Yes!" Stan turned his head and puked on the floor away from her, then wrapped his arms around Wendy and kissed her.

Everyone watching clapped and cheered at the renewed couple.

"I'm going to cry!" Ivy said with tears already in her eyes.

"I am so happy for you dude..." Kyle told Stan

Things were changing this time for the better.

(What happens next?? Stay tuned for chap6! Please review thank you kindly.)


	6. Our Family is Whole Once More

Two weeks had passed since Wendy and Stan got back together. She and Cartman decided to stay in South Park. Mrs. McCormick was well on her way to getting financially stable thanks to her new job. Kyle was completely cured of his drug addiction and me well I was still looking for a damn job but this time I had Kyle to come search with me.

This week was finally the elections which John was running for.

"Well today's the day." John said nervously

"Don't worry John you'll do fine! You've worked so hard for this." I told him

"I don't know..." John looked down, "...Cotswolds is pretty damn crafty..."

"You guys all remembered to vote, right?" John questioned.

"Of course we did John. Everyone did." I told him smiling

"Yeah only one person didn't vote...only cause he couldn't." Kyle added

"Who?" John asked

"Who do you think John? Who can't vote?" Kyle asked

"...Me ?"

".....no he can't vote cause he's not here." Kyle rephrased

"Oh... I... see." John was silent for a moment out of respect.

"They'll be announcing the winner in fifteen minutes." Some guy said.

"Wow this is it John…good luck!" I encouraged him

"Thanks." John sat on the couch. "Let's all watch. I'm fuckin' pumped."

"So am I! Who wants popcorn?" Stan asked, everyone was at my house watching Election parties haha.

"I do!" John exclaimed

"Here you go dude." Stan said as he gave John a bowl of popcorn

"Ok everyone! The results are in!" The guy announced

John ate hungirly, "The suspense is killing me!"

"I'm already dead..." I yelled

"It was a close race with 55 going to Vanson and 57 to Cotswolds, Cotswolds wins!!" The guy announces

"Awww such bull shit!!" I exclaimed

John just stared like he'd just been slapped in the face.

"You okay, dude?" Kyle asked

"Urgh I can't believe that pussy won!!" Cartman yelled

"That should have been you!!" Wendy added

"Maybe you'll get it next time John.."Carol said trying to cheer up.

Not even a second after the announcement, on the computer with the votes the names switched spots. The guy looks up and thinks he's misread.

"Oh wait everyone it appears I had made a mistake. It appears Vanson has 57 votes and therefore Vanson has won this election!!" The guy re announces

"…..did you see that?" I asked

"Hell yeah!" John exclaimed. "We won!!"

"The names switched by themselves…"I said

"Dude that's fucking sweeet John is my Senator!" Kyle cheered

"Dude, I actually won!" John cheered

"You ran a hell of a race!!!" Stan said as he gave John a pat on the back.

"No one saw that…..?" I asked

"Thanks man." John smiled triumphantly.

"So what's your first move as Mr. Senator? "Carol asked him

John practically blushed "...Helping the poor. That was my platform and I'm sticking to it." John practically blushed "...Helping the poor. That was my platform and I'm sticking to it."

"And the animals too?" I asked

"Of course..." John smiled

"So do we get like VIP passes from you or something?" Ivy smirked

"Sure." John replied, taking some out.

"Sweeet!" I said

John passed them all out. "Let's say we go to the Bar all drinks on me!"

"Ok!" Everyone but me replied

John led them all to a bar

I just staid behind

"This is so awesome of you dude." Stan said

"Thanks, my pleasure. I'll keep sober so we can drive home still." John replied. Thankfully, he wasn't big on alcohol.

"Ok good, haha cause I love to party." Cartman told him. Cartman began slugging down some drinks

John laughed. John kept watch while downing a root beer

"Dude where's Mutt?" Kyle asked.

"Stayed behind." John replied

"Why? It's party time!" Cartman asked

"He doesn't like the drinks." John shrugged as he watched them all drink.

Me I was standing outside in the early night. It felt as something or someone was calling me. And as I stood I felt the same unusual warm breeze that reminded me of South Park Cemetery. I hesitated for a moment looking around to find the source of my calling. There appeared to be none.

I still hesitated to go anywhere. Then the warm breeze came back and I heard a definite voice saying "...follow me...."

"Who are you? Where are you?" I asked out loud for awhile there was no answer.

"…just…follow…"The voice replied

"Why should I?" I asked

That's when the warm breezed turned hot "Just follow wise ass!" it screamed

"Ok, ok I'll follow..." I said unknowing where it was taken me I followed the "breeze" and we ended up near the banks of the river before I lost track of its warmth. "….ok I'm here...at the river...what is this are you trying to drown me?" I asked

"Heheheh…no…" The breeze replied. "Long time, no see, old friend"

"…..is…..is that you….?" I asked pretty sure I knew who the "ghost breeze" was but didn't want to give my hopes up.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't...."

"……well are you??" I asked again

"....You'll find out in time old friend ...So how've you been?"

"…..Good I guess…what does it matter to you?" I asked back

"Just checking on you as I've always been."

"……" I pretty much stood there speechless as I tried to "touch" the warm breeze but that's all I could feel.

"It won't be long." It responded as if it knew what I was trying to ask. "Ah fuck it with this mysteriousness." It said as Kenny appeared right in front of me. Unlike June's ghost who was just a smoky silhouette Kenny was in his more "true form" from his silhouette to the color of his skin and clothes, though he was semi-transparent to deviate from his physical form. A clear indication that he was more powerful then death itself.

"Kenny it is you!! I had a feeling but I wasn't sure….you're here! "I exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yes it is me, you didn't think you'd come back without me seeing you did ya?" He asked

"Well I thought you were dead….for good everyone basically did. From what they've told me you died almost 3yrs ago…." I replied

"There's a lot to me then the others know, I have actually been able to and still can choose to come back whenever I want." He told me

"So I have been told. But why didn't you come back?? " I asked.

"Well things changed a tad too much for me I guess. If you hadn't heard all of my problems, my parents divorcing and then my dad died, I tried to help so badly with my mom and well I knew I couldn't and considered myself nothing but a burden to her, which is why I didn't come back for her. I was hoping that not having to care for me it'd ease her financial situation, only now do I realize I just made it worst for her. "Kenny sighed as he explained "I pretty much was trying to run away from my pain."

"Things have been changing for the better now you know…" I told him

"Yes I know but I don't know if my mom and my friends would accept me after abandoning them for 3yrs…" Kenny replied

"Dude I've been gone for 8yrs and they accepted me and look what's happened since then. Come on dude I'm sure they'd love to see you again. " I tried to encourage him.

"….I don't know….maybe…"

"Everyone misses you course no one misses you more then I do. None of us quite want to move on without you." I told him "Least I can't seem to quite move on without you…though I've tried oh so hard..."

"….I will think about it…." Kenny said after a while

"Seriously you have to come back! Stan and Wendy are getting re-married and Kyle and Ivy I know he's going to propose soon. And John gave your mom a great paying job. " I told him

"Oh yeah I heard John hired my mom. Great friend he is. " Kenny asked excitedly

"Yea she won't have to worry about money soon that's for sure." I told him

"…is it true he's in love with her???" Kenny asked me

"You know about that huh?" I asked him

"Yes I do….it's kind of weird….I mean if he and her did ,that'd make him my step-dad" Kenny said

"Yea that's what I said." I told him

"If it's true love it's ok I guess, I mean if she even accepts his love…as long as he doesn't think I'm going to be his son…." Kenny replied

"You don't mind it??" I asked surprised

"Eh….somewhat but hey if it makes my mother happy then so be it. Plus John's turning out to be a great provider for her, like you said she'll never have to worry about being poor ever again." He responded

"And think if you need any money you can be like "Dad I need some cash"" I joked around a bit.

"Haha..I don't think so." He smirked

"And you know he's the Senator now. " I told him "Which is weird cause I could have sworn the names were switched."

"Yep that was me. " Kenny replied

"I knew! I wasn't going crazy. So…you coming back soon?" I asked him

"It's getting a tad late…don't you think…better get home." Kenny told me

"Hey don't avoid my question…." I said as Kenny began to fade away. "Please don't leave! Please I really miss you and I already had to say good bye to June and had to see her fade away it's a horrible feeling…"

"I'm sorry Mutt….I'm going to go…" With that Kenny faded off

"Kenny….? Please I beg you…" But I was met with a moment quietness, I could feel myself about to cry. When I heard his voice "Meet me in the morning at my stone, say nothing to the others…" With that he was gone.

I searched around hoping maybe he didn't leave but he wasn't there. Hesitantly I left the spot by the river, a bit saddened yet curious. He had told me to meet him which meant I would see him again.

By the time I returned to my house it was nearing 10:30, I opened the door to find everyone asleep exhausted from partying, except for Kyle who was still up watching TV.

"Hey dude where were you? You missed are big ass party and Cartman getting drunk." Kyle asked

"Oh just out for a walk nothing much." I told him

"That was a long ass walk, you've been gone since 7" He asked me

"Well I like to walk you have a problem with that?" I asked back

"..It's just odd" Kyle said

"Yeah well.." I responded

"Anyway quick come over here dude I want to show you something now that she's asleep." Kyle motioned to Ivy

"Ok what is it?" I asked as I walked over

Kyle's voice turned into a hushed whisper "Well tomorrows a special day it'll be the day I propose and we'll start our new life together." He told me as he pulled out a small box he opened it to reveal a shiny diamond engagement ring.

"Whoa dude nice ring! " I exclaimed in a whisper

"You think she'll accept?" Kyle asked

"Are you kidding? She's being waiting for this day since she met you." I smirked

"Why are we whispering?" John piped in, being nosy as usual. His sudden appearance wasn't exactly welcomed

"John where did you come from??" I asked him

"...Well, to be honest, I can't answer that myself. Still haven't found out about my parents. I stopped giving a shit mid high-school."

"No I mean when did you get to my house just now?" I asked

"Been here the whole time, dude" John replied

"Then I guess you heard my plans then?" Kyle asked him

"Yes." John told him

"Good then I won't have to repeat it." Kyle replied and then sighed a bit.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked

"Well I just wish my parents were here to see me get married, even if my mom was such a bitch to Ivy. Deep down I'm sure she would have eventually accepted her as her daughter in law. But they won't be there to see their son getting engaged." Kyle reply

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd be very proud of you though and they'd want you to be happy and to move on. The best you can do is keep their memory and pass on their legacy…" I told him

"...Kyle, by keeping the family bloodline and legacy alive, you're making them proud right now. They may not have been fond of Ivy before but, you know the old saying... don't know what you got, til it's gone..." John added

"True, true." Kyle replied as he sighed again

"Hehe besides we have wedding plans to think about now." I said trying to cheer things back up "You will have a Jewish wedding right? Those are the most fun weddings around!"

"Are you kidding of course we will, that is if Ivy would be alright with it. "Kyle smirked

"I'm sure she would or perhaps we could mix it the common wedding is kind of boring…perhaps a horse and carriage arrival?" I offered

"And how do you hope to pay for that?" Kyle asked

"Get a job save up for the next 3yrs." I laughed

"Hehe…and I also wanted to thank you both for sticking around and helping me when you did. I really needed you guys otherwise I wouldn't have reached this point with my drug habit." Kyle told

"Sure dude." John said. "Not like I had much else to do anyway."

"Well having to care for me and run for office at the same time and having to care for Carol and shit isn't an easy load." Kyle replied

"True." John responded

"And you too Mutt I know it's been very painful for you since you came back to find hell but you were able to hold your grief enough for me to get better. Thanx dude." Kyle replied

"Well I had to…and don't get all sappy on us now dude. You're supposed to wait for the wedding. "I told him

"Glad to see that that wise ass didn't disappear for good." Kyle laughed

We talked more into the night about his proposal plan, the two weddings now coming up, John's term as Senator and much more until we all called it a day and went to sleep. The morning came as bright as ever and again I and Oreo were on the front porch in time to see the sunrise. This morning was greeted with a real purpose.

Remembering Kenny's message to meet him in the morning, without telling a soul where I was going I just got up and began walking towards the cemetery. Oreo just got up and followed me like dogs do. We arrived at the front gate and proceeded to walk right in to search for Kenny's tombstone. Only to find that it wasn't there! I kid you not along side Stuart's gravestone was an empty plot as if no one was buried at all. Grave robbers….I think not maybe they could steal a stone without leaving a mark but there's no way some one could steal a body without the grave still open.

"What the fuck??" I asked Oreo…" I don't see Kenny's stone anywhere he told me to meet him here."

"Who are you looking for?" Someone asked me from behind

Without turning around I replied "My friend, Kenny, he was buried here but his grave stone is missing and the "lmp" that's a sign of a burial is gone completely! It's as if he wasn't buried here at all."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't need the plot anymore." The voice replied

"Doesn't need it? What the hell that doesn't make sense how do you not need a plot anymore?" I asked as I turned to meet the person who was talking to me, who turned out to be Kenny.

"I think you've forgotten who you're talking about here." Kenny told me

"Kenny!! It's you….and I mean you and not a ghost…Right??" I asked as I began touching him just to make sure.

"Yeah I decided to come back after all…Stop touching my face." Kenny replied

"Oh…sorry…" I told him "But it's just so good to see you!!" I exclaimed as I just quickly hugged him, I couldn't help it how happy would you be if your friend came back from the grave. I stopped "I'm sorry I'm so excited."

"Ah what the hell…" Kenny replied as he gave me a nearly lung crushing hug "I missed you too!"

"Can't…..breathe….ugh…" I struggled before Kenny finally let go and I could breath. "Whew! You're stronger then I remembered ha."

"Well let's go…" Kenny said before looking at his dad's grave. "I wish he had my abilities unfortunately he had limited immortally not as strong as mine. Rest in Peace dad." He said before walking off. I and Oreo gave Stuart a silent prayer before following Kenny through and out the cemetery.

Along the way I skimmed over the other grave stones, feeling both grateful that Kenny was an immortal yet sad that loved ones would never be able to see how it felt to walk out of the cemetery with the one you were just grieving over.

"Wow this is going to be some surprise…" I said "I didn't tell anyone I had even left." I told Kenny

"Just the way I like it…as a surprise." Kenny said smiling as we began walking back to my place. Oreo walking in the lead ran up to the front door barking.

"Oreo relax we're coming!" I said as we reached the front door. "Now Kenny don't be surprised if someone has a heart attack."

"Yea I'm used to it." Kenny replied

I opened the door to find everyone up and awake including John who was on the couch watching TV (because he's like, always there). "Hey guys I'm back, have a guest with me hope you don't mind." I said in a rather non "exciting as if nothing unusual was happening" tone as Kenny walked in from behind me.

Everyone's eyes just locked on to Kenny with their mouth wide open in disbelief.

John looked over, his eyes raised and he said, "You have got to be fucking shitting me! KENNY! How ya doin' you old pirate?"

"Kenny, you're alive!! Holy shit!! "Kyle added to

"Yep I'm back after all these years." Kenny replied "How's it been?"

"HEY CAROL! COME HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!"" John yelled.

"What is it John?" Carol asked as she walked in and stopped in her track. "…Kenny…?"

Kenny looked up her "Mom….it's me I came home."

"Kenny!!" Carol yelled as she ran up to him and hugged and kissed him, as moms do, "My boy came back!" She said crying tears of joy,

"That is just beautiful." John smiled at the reunion.

"I missed you so much to mom." Kenny replied as he hugged her back.

"Why didn't you come back before?" She asked

"Well I thought it'd be easier on you if you didn't have to take care of me, it was the main reason why I staid dead. But now I know I should have been here when you needed someone the most. I'm sorry..." He told her

"Kenny you're my son. You've never been a burden to me, you've been more help to me then you'd ever know, "Carol replied to him

Kenny's eyes were beginning to feel up with tears "I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me most…" He replied "I wanted to come back but I didn't think you or any of my friends would accept me after abandoning them for 3yrs when they too needed me."

"Oh don't say that Kenny, if anyone abandoned their friend when they needed him most that would be me…" I replied "I had to leave South Park in search for something I had all along, and it took me 8yrs to come back." I said tearing up

John's eyes watered, "This is beautiful, dude."

"I could have been here to help you, but I wasn't. I'm not much of a best friend." I said in shame.

"Don't blame it all on yourself Mutt. The only reason why it took you awhile to come back was because you didn't have any cash; me on the other hand I could have chosen to come back whenever I wanted." Kenny said as he put an arm over my shoulder.

"But if I hadn't left in the first place I wouldn't have needed money to come back." I replied

"Well you couldn't have foreseen my parents' divorce or my dad's suicide, the thing is you just didn't know." Kenny said

"I guess not…I just wish I was there to help ease your suffering…" I replied

"It's ok; if you didn't read my note I never blamed anything on you leaving. I never wanted to stop being best friends and I didn't die solely because of you. It was a variety of things that just happened as things do. Stop blaming yourself" Kenny told me.

"…yeah I know…"I said not sure of what else to say because he was right.

"And the thing is I'm here now, we're all here now .The past is behind us and it means we still have time to be together and that's the most important thing. "Kenny added as he gave me a small friendly hug.

"That's right, we still have each other. " Carol added still in tears. Kenny came back to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Yes we do…" Kenny replied

I looked back up to watch our "audience", Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Ivy, Wendy & John just watching tearing up.

"What no comments?" I asked them

"Awww this is so adorable!!" Wendy finally bawled

"This is like an 80s movie ending, but without the music and the gay credits." John commented

Cartman was bawling like he did at the end of Pink Eye. "Waaa this is such a beautiful reunion!! " *cries some more*

"This calls for another party!!!" John shouted

"Wait!" Kyle interrupted "I have something I want to say and now that Kenny's back and we're whole again I have something important I must do."

John yelled, "Go Kyle!"

"Oooh …he's going to ask her." I whispered to Kenny

"Ask who what?" Kenny asked

"You'll see." I replied

Kyle got up from his sit and walked over to an unsuspecting Ivy with a small box behind his back. "Ivy, we've known each other for years now. We've always been there for each other. I'd give my life for you and I know you'd do the same. You stuck with me through my drug addiction, through so much, through the worst and best of my life...Ivy, I love you dearly and I just... Ivy Valmont, will you marry me?"

"Ok if I cry anymore we're going to need a boat." Wendy commented trying hold back tears.

"You mean it??" Ivy asked Kyle with a big smile and sparkling, tears in her eyes.

"Really Ivy." he smiled.

All eyes were on Ivy as we waited for her answer.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!!" With that Ivy took the ring and quickly placed it on her finger. "It's perfect!" She said laughing as she hugged her new fiancé and they shared their first kiss as a soon to be married couple.

I tell you there wasn't a dry eye in that room. "Ok I need a tissue now." I said as I went to go get a box of Kleenex.

"Get one for me too buddy!" Kenny called out wiping his eyes.

"I'm gonna need two." John added

"I'll just bring the whole box." I said as I grabbed the box and walked around the room and offered everyone a tissue.

The box was gone in exactly two minutes forty-seven seconds

"Wow we're going to need a million parties! Wendy & Stan are getting re-married, I'm the new Senator, Kenny's back and now Ivy & Kyle are getting married!" John commented "We're going to party so hard we'll all die of STDs... wait, what?"

"I think you failed John." Kenny smirked

"...That was you, wasn't it?" John asked

"..I was what?" Kenny asked him

"The one who changed the vote."

"Maybe..."Kenny replied as he winked.

"Aaah I knew it!" John said

"Well lets go guys we have definitely have to party at a time like this. I mean really we were all at a time of lost, uncertainty, grievance, regrettably, but we've pulled through. We were all basically miles apart, whether physically, spiritually or mentally, and well we helped each other out and we're together again as we were years ago….I say we're all pretty damn lucky. And I am sorry I did leave South Park but to come back was the best decision I ever made and I didn't realize it before but you all really mean something to me and even if none of us are related through blood I feel you are all part of my family and if I ever forget that I want one of you to slap me over the head with the nearest hardest object you find." I said

"Damn it Mutt now we're going to need that boat!" Wendy replied as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Awww Mutt biiiggg huugg!!" Kenny yelled as he gave me another anaconda squeezing hug.

"Uggh….air…air!" I struggled

"Aww group hug everyone!!" Wendy shouted cheerfully everybody got up for a pretty tight group hug.

And so that night we had the biggest party we ever had in our lives, a celebration of our "family" going through a very rough time and coming back on top because we stuck together.

Things change, some change is good and needed. In six months time our "family was moving on. To start Stan and Wendy had re married this time they were in it for the long haul. While working part time jobs at the local grocery story they were both in college, as well as the rest of us, they had bought their own roomy apartment, years later they would get their own house. Stan had pursued an interest in criminal justice to be a cop, and during an internship he worked at the local South Park Police Department. Three years later he would graduate to become a cop and later would become Chief Police after our dear Barbrady would retire. Wendy studied to become a News reporter and would become one of the top reporters of the local area. She also perused a study in politics along side, she and John would run on the Democratic Presidential ticket in 2034, John as Vice. Wendy is pregnant, she and Stan would be the first to make the leap into the parenthood, and I just hope Stan doesn't take his fathering skills from his own dad.

Kyle and Ivy had also married and as I had suggested they had Jewish Wedding. Not only did Kyle want to keep true to his heritage but he also did it in honor of his departed parents who would have wanted him to do so. For awhile Kyle and Ivy continued to live at my house until they got enough money to move out and find a house of their own. Only two blocks away from where Stan and Wendy lived. Kyle managed to get a temporary part time job at the movie theater, while doing so he went to college he tried to study as a lawyer as he father was but he wasn't very interested in it and instead decided to be a Math/Science high school teacher. Down the road he would managed to become a College professor for math and science fields.

Ivy too was destined for a great career; she continued her classes as she did when Kyle was still a druggie. Her interest was in the art of acting, at first she was starting small at the local South Park Arts Theatre performing in musicals, and then she began to travel the country to even act on Broadway. Today she's a star and acts both locally and nationally but she always returns home to South Park. Her and Kyle are also expecting their own child anytime soon.

Of course we can't forget our friend fat ass Eric Cartman. Perhaps none of us has had a greater transformation then Cartman. At first he wasn't sure of what he wanted to do with himself and it hit him. Turns out he was a great cook and started perusing in culinary arts alongside that he also did some comedic routines. In the end he would open up his own restaurant in South Park he would name The Jerome McElroy Memorial Restaurant in memory of our beloved and fallen Chef. In the restaurant he had a mini stage for entertainers local and nationally and he would take time from his job as the head chef to perform his comedian routines. He even hired Kenny as a part timer, his way of trying to repay his friend for all those years of picking on him for his poverty. In fact it seemed as if he were trying to make up for lost time spent on anger and hatred toward us. He lets us, especially his cousin Ivy, to use his stage anytime we want and he has one of the largest, most varieties of certified kosher meals on separate menus, his way of not only making it up to Kyle but to Jews in general . And yes Cartman would eventually find a lady of his own and he would marry and have a family, he would even a kid of his own.

As for John he would be a great Senate, he had a high popularity vote with the town and even the state of Colorado. You're probably wondering if he ever did tell Carol what she truly meant to him. He did and though at first she felt pretty awkward about it I guess deep down she felt the same way. Despite the age difference she would move in with John and yes they got married. Kenny was pretty fine with it because now his mother wouldn't have to worry about being in poverty ever again.

For me and Kenny, well I wanted to make sure I'd keep to my promise. I found a part time job at the local pet store. Being an animal lover it was a great bonus and Kenny was also working part time at Cartman's restaurant and we were able to rent a large apartment as roommates. We both went to college Kenny was very unsure of what he wanted to do. He went through various studies and tried different interests and found that he loved making his own movies and decided to be videographer and on the side he is also an author and has written various books including those an the supernatural, on our childhood lives in South Park and of course he does write some erotic books as well which have become very popular. Kenny met up with his old girlfriend Kelly a while later. They hit it off and were married within a year. We share the apartment for now until we're saving up money to buy a house to have more room as Kelly would also be pregnant. Kenny is doing his best to make sure everything is set for his new family as he told me that he doesn't want his kids to have to live in poverty like he did.

And I guess you're wondering what happened to me since. Well life has been pretty good as I said before I began working part time at the pet store. Being that I am a dog lover I wanted a career with dogs but I didn't want to be a common veterinarian every animal lover goes for that job. I always knew I had a way with communicating with dogs and started off a career training dogs whether it be shelter dogs needing to shape up to be adopted, or dogs whose owners where having problems with. I soon learned that not only did I have a way of speaking with dogs I also had a connection with just about every animal I came in contact with. Soon I was also training and taken care of horses and other farm animals with ease. So basically I am an Animal Trainer, one of the best experts in my field, and I've also started to open up my own animal shelter, at first it was dubbed to be name Mutt's Mutts Shelter a shelter for homeless dogs stuck on the streets, but I didn't feel good about rejecting cats or birds or even fish so it was renamed Mutt's Critters Shelter. For now it's a moderately small 2 story building with 6 rooms, spacious enough for 10 dogs, 15 cats, 8 birds & reptiles, and 4 10gl fish tanks. I plan to expand the building to house more animals and there are plans to build a separate facility for larger animals like horses but for now it is a small humble shelter but it's a warm welcoming place for all strays to call home and it's a job that I sometimes take home with me puppies and kittens that are so young they need constant attention. Needless to say Kenny and his wife doesn't mind and even Oreo and Kelly's two cats get involved with raising any youngsters that walk in our door. And for now I have a small staff to help me care for the animals; turns out it was a good thing Kelly had returned. Like me she is a true animal lover although unlike me she went to college to study veterinary medicine and is now the shelter's top vet. Bebe is also part of my small crew she wanted to open up her own salon and specialize in hair but found that animals were far more to her liken then people. So she became the shelter's top groomer. Some of my first customers were of course my friends Kyle, Stan and Cartman. Kyle and Stan both came looking for and find a perfect puppy for their wives, Stan also missed his old dog Sparky and felt that he needed another dog. Cartman came looking for kitten, as he was missing his cat Kitty, and so he brought home two cats. As for my love life well I haven't found another yet, doesn't mean I won't just means I just didn't find one just yet. But I'm sure there's a girl out there for me that even I won't be able to resist, can't be a lone wolf forever, hehe….June does visit me in my dreams on occasion the gift that

Kenny gave me allows me to speak to her for a limited time but other then my life love things are looking pretty ok.

Though we are all busy with our lives we're still able to find some time to spend together. Almost every other weekend we're all at Cartman's restaurant, since we're his close friends he gives us huge discounts on anything we order and he also allows us to use his stage for just about anything. Though other then Cartman, Ivy and the other girls use it more then any of the rest of us do, although John and Wendy would have their speeches there when it came time for their presidential race in a few years. We were able to keep in touch and stay updated on each others lives and reminisce on the childhood we shared together. And about the lives that would be joining us soon; a new generation would be born and life in South Park would carry on.

Looking back on my decision to move back to Easton and leaving South Park seemed a very bad, failed idea. But once you think about it you realize that things like that happen for a reason it made me realize just how much South Park and my friends who live in it had meant to me and I probably wouldn't be where I am now without them. I was pretty damn lucky though as I had returned to South Park when everyone was near their breaking point and my friends were almost changed to the point of beyond repair. But with the help of John, and Oreo ,who also has it good in mine and Kenny's apartment though he now shares it with Kelly's two cats surprisingly they get along well, I was able to bring them back. I was also very lucky that my best and closest friend was immortal and could come back from the dead, if that's not lucky I don't know what is. Since moving back we had grown even closer since we realized how easy it was to loose the other.

And so the lesson I would take from this and would like to pass on to others is that things change and we can't control it so we should cherish every moment we have with our friends, our family, our moments in time before they do change and they're gone forever. To sum it all up, just keep in mind that the only constant in our universe is change so enjoy the time you have, and I know I've repeated this over and over again but it's extremely important to remember that things change.

(The End. YAY finally!!

**My OC Cast:**

**Jacob "Mutt" Duncan created by Mutt13 (me duh!)**

**John created by JVM-150 (thanx for helping with this fanfic btw)**

**Ivy created by Cartooncutie16**

**Mandi created by Amanda (not sure if she has a ff id lol)**

**The South Park crew created/owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

Please review thank you!! )


End file.
